


有求必应

by lilylindbergh



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylindbergh/pseuds/lilylindbergh
Summary: 傲罗!先寇布 x 黑魔法防御术教授!杨威利作者捶着胸口保证这是一个Happy and Gay的故事。-青春期总是有无数的遗憾，少年先寇布的遗憾便是——即使他绞尽脑汁用尽全力试图解决自己的情感难题，但他依然没能和杨威利有进一步的发展。两年后，先寇布通过了OWLs 和NEWTs，他毕业了。华尔特·冯·先寇布，从十五岁至今，吻过的人和上过的床不计其数，却在和杨威利相处的两年时间里接连受挫，直到最后连个礼貌的额头吻都没捞着。最后，他合上仍在自动记录的笔记本，对他说：“我决定相信你，希望最终的证据能证明我的选择是正确的。”
Relationships: Kasper Linz/Linier Blumhardt, Rainer Blumhardt/Kasper Linz, Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

霍格沃茨的夜是寂静的夜。

在连桥墩处巨石怪也呼呼入睡的深夜，整个魔法学校只有安格斯·费尔奇仍在走廊，踮着同洛丽斯夫人一样无声的脚步，查看校园的每一个角落，寻找每一丝学生违规的踪迹。这位被学生在背地里说成心灵扭曲的巡查者从一楼上到三楼，又从三楼的活动楼梯转到地下室，号称魔法世界除古灵阁外最安全的魔法学校今天也无事发生，费尔奇遗憾地拐了一个直角弯，提着灯往自己的房间走去。

当他路过一间教室时，一缕微弱的光从门缝中飘出来。

一定是不好好睡觉溜出来的学生！这些青少年，白天就在学校里吵吵嚷嚷，到了晚上也不肯好好躺在自己的床上，一定要让校长给他们应有的惩罚！费尔奇激动地想着，迈着扭曲的步子上前推开教室的木门。

“哈！被我抓了个正着，我这就去告诉校长——”费尔奇一边骂骂咧咧一边朝眼前那个黑色身影走去，而当他走近后，眼前的景象却让他发出了前所未有的叫喊声。

“救命！快来人！血！好多的血！”

“咦呕，真的好多血。”

“麻瓜没有清洁咒，要洗干净这些血迹肯定很麻烦吧？”

“我听我在麻瓜事务部的朋友说，他们有一种魔药叫做清洁剂，只要洒在想要清洗的地方就……”

位于伦敦的魔法部二楼的某个工位旁，两名青年傲罗正凑在一起对着一张照片投入地交谈着，丝毫没有注意到身后渐渐逼近的高大身影。直到这个拥有漂亮身材的身影插进两人的脑袋之间，两人才触电一样弹起来往侧后方看去。

“我还听说，麻瓜还有一种叫做硝基盐酸的东西，可以把人变成一滩水冲进下水道。”先寇布手拿咖啡杯，气定神闲地站在林兹和布鲁姆哈特之间介绍第一千零一个麻瓜残酷杀人事件。

“大清早怪吓人的，换个话题好吗主任？”林兹惊甫未定地抚摸着未定的惊甫朝先寇布说。

“大清早看麻瓜警察局的尸体照片就不吓人了？”先寇布反问道。

“随时学习麻瓜界探案技术嘛。”林兹朝先寇布狡猾地笑，后者朝他眨眨眼，说：“你就放过布鲁姆哈特吧，成天逼人家研究案件现场，下班了也不放过，搞得我们小莱纳没空约会至今单身，你说，这对你有什么好处？”

林兹一听急了眼，连忙开口反驳，不料一口水卡在喉咙，呛得满脸通红。布鲁姆哈特只好暂时放弃对上司的抗议，紧急替林兹拍背。先寇布看着眼前的画面乐不可支，甚至忘记了今天提前上班的原因。

是什么原因来着——先寇布为自己轻而易举的健忘皱起了眉头，才三十岁就这样，未来有点不太乐观啊。

“先寇布？华尔特·冯·先寇布主任！”一个墨绿色头发的青年悄无声息地出现在先寇布身后朝他喊道。

“亚典波罗，你来就来，为什么声音那么大？”先寇布对亚典波罗的出场方式十分不满意，而后者毫不在意先寇布的抗议，继续大声说：“傲罗办公室主任，你是不是忘记什么事了？”

“我知道，但我忘记我忘记的到底是什么事了。”先寇布冷静地答，成功地制造出今早在傲罗办公室第二个被呛得咳嗽不止的人。

“我服了你。”亚典波罗顺了半天的气终于说出一句完整的话来，“魔法部紧急会议啊，就差你一个人了，我是赶在魔法部部长气得头发冒烟前来叫你的。”

“好像是有那么一回事。”先寇布隐约想起，今天凌晨，确实有一只猫头鹰停在房间的窗边朝自己塞了点什么，但自己似乎在自以为记住信件内容后，为报复魔法部休息时间给员工发信息，对那封信施了一个燃烧咒。啊对，好像就是这样。

“行了，快走吧。这可是继伏地魔之后的大案子，去晚了你会后悔的。”亚典波罗夺过先寇布手中的咖啡杯放在布鲁姆哈特的工位上，催着先寇布往电梯的方向走去。

“什么案子？不仅紧急还神秘，搞得我都好奇了。”林兹终于顺过气来，盯着先寇布的背影说。

“不清楚……不过，我现在最好奇的是，你什么时候肯回你自己的工位上去？”布鲁姆哈特的视线从斜下方射进林兹的眼睛里。

先寇布走进会议室时，魔法部部长的头发正从紫色转成藏青色，见到他来，部长的头发终于停止变色，虽然先寇布用脚趾也能感受到他想朝自己扔魔咒的冲动，但最终，他也只是深呼吸一口气，宣布会议开始。

“今天紧急召大家来，是因为在霍格沃茨发生了一起袭击学生的案件。”魔法部部长开口说。

“这种事，交给学校调查不就好？霍格沃茨有最好的魔法师。”先寇布双手交叉抱在胸前，现在变成了他想向部长扔魔咒了。

“现场发现者是霍格沃茨的校园管理员安格斯·费尔奇，袭击者也第一时间被控制住。但麻烦的是——案发现场出现了黑魔王的标志。”部长的红眼睛转向先寇布，“目前学校已经封闭，报社暂时还没有得到消息。因此，我希望你的傲罗们能尽快查明黑魔王标志的来历，这样我们就能尽早给嫌疑人定罪。”

“伏地魔都死透了二十三年了，怎么还有人热衷于玩黑魔王复活的把戏，嫌疑人是谁？”

“喏，这个人。”一张人像照飞到先寇布眼前，他定睛一看，差点吓得从椅子上掉下去。与此同时，部长的声音在他耳边响起。

“霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授，杨威利。”

“这是怎么一回事……”

走在去往审讯室的路上，先寇布的大脑为他找出一些记忆片段。毫无疑问，这位叫做杨威利的嫌疑人，就是自己在霍格沃茨读书时低自己两个年级的学弟。先寇布第一次见他，是在五年级的一次魁地奇课上，他的飞天扫帚被学长卡介伦施了一个小型混淆咒，在飞行时突然变道，直冲向图书馆的玻璃窗。就在先寇布绝望地闭上眼准备头顶玻璃碴过完这一天之际，玻璃窗上的玻璃和栏杆突然消失了。于是，先寇布如一支箭一样，径直冲进图书馆三楼的一池海洋球里。

等等——图书馆里怎么会有海洋球？

先寇布艰难地将自己和飞天扫帚从海洋球池里刨出来，眼前一个黑头发的少年正准备收起他的魔杖。先寇布满怀敬意地向这位来自拉文克劳的少年巫师问道：“这些——都是你做的？”

黑发少年点头，先寇布这才注意到，他还有一双明亮的深棕色眼睛。

“谢谢你救了我，刚才的几个魔咒相当出色。”先寇布拍拍袍子上的灰尘，又努力将被弄乱的头发理得整齐一些。

“不用谢，我前几天在六年级的魔咒学教材上看到的，一直想试试看。”

看着眼前少年兴奋的模样、一旁桌上高达三十厘米厚的书，和那本密密麻麻写满字和标注的笔记本，蝉联五年格兰芬多风云人物榜冠军的先寇布明白了，这是一个nerd，一个即使在nard云集的拉文克劳也能被学院其他同学称为nerd的nerd。但这不是问题的关键，关键是——这个nerd长得还挺讨自己喜欢。漆黑的头发、深棕色的瞳孔、柔和的下颌、小而薄的嘴唇，偏瘦的身材和细长的手指，看上去读了远超同龄人水平的书，还在五分钟前救了自己一命……

先寇布有点慌了，以往的交往对象仅限女性的他忽然意识到，他可能在自己的同性别同胞里，遇上了自己的理想型。

不过命运并没有给先寇布太多时间做心灵剖白，很快，他就被冲进图书馆的魁地奇队友团团围住，嘘寒问暖，脸色发白的卡介伦使出他十七年未见的诚恳向先寇布道歉。

先寇布任由卡介伦捏着自己的肩摇晃，在心里绝望地想，亚历克斯·卡介伦，你让我遇见了我人生中最大的难题，你就是给我道一百个歉也不够。

青春期总是有无数的遗憾，少年先寇布的遗憾便是——即使他绞尽脑汁用尽全力试图解决自己的情感难题，但他依然没能和杨威利有进一步的发展。两年后，先寇布通过了OWLs 和NEWTs，他毕业了。华尔特·冯·先寇布，从十五岁至今，吻过的人和上过的床不计其数，却在和杨威利相处的两年时间里接连受挫，直到最后连个礼貌的额头吻都没捞着。难怪在毕业舞会上，林兹还特地带着怜悯的眼神和自己喝了一杯。

早知道还能见面，自己真——的——应该在昨天去烫个发型，先寇布扯着忘记换了的衣领往鼻头下嗅，再一次绝望地想。然而，当他走进审讯室时，立刻就把之前的念头抛到了脑后——眼前的杨威利简直就是一团毛球，黑色微卷的头发毫无章法地在他的脑袋上铺开，一脸藏不住的惊慌失措，下眼睑还带着两抹淡黑紫色，估计是昨晚失眠了。也是，这情况，睡得好才不是正常人。先寇布心想。

“你清楚自己是什么状况吗？”先寇布从口袋中掏出笔记本，羽毛笔开始自动记录二人的对话。

“我……”杨威利张开有些干裂的嘴唇，说：“我不记得了。”

“什么？”先寇布有些惊讶，“哪一个部分你不记得了？被袭击的学生，还是黑魔王标志？”

杨威利听完持续地摇头，说：“都不记得了。那天晚上，我正准备睡觉，却发现我的魔杖不见了，我就到下午上过课的教室里去找。我一进教室就晕过去了，等我醒来时，安妮·威廉姆斯就躺在我身边，看上去似乎中了神锋无影，还有一个黑魔王标志飘在空中。我刚捡起身边的一根魔杖准备给她止血，然后，费尔奇就来了。”

先寇布冷静地听完，想了想，然后说道：“你的意思是，有人在你进行日常授课的黑魔法防御术教室袭击了你和一个三年级学生，放出了黑魔王标志——用你声称丢失了，但后来又掉落在你身边的，你的魔杖？你有证据能证明你那天下午丢过魔杖吗？”

“……没有。我下午在宿舍看书，直到晚上才发现魔杖不见了。”

“你觉得法官和陪审团会相信你的话吗？”

杨威利低下头陷入了沉默，过了一会儿，他又抬起头，看着先寇布的眼睛，“我知道这样讲没什么人会信，但是，相信我，我没有说谎。”

先寇布的心脏有些胀痛，他本能地想将与杨威利的视线重叠的双眼移开，但是，一个合格的傲罗绝不回避和嫌疑人的眼神接触，于是，就这样，智勇双全的先寇布和他的青春期单恋对象杨威利足足对视了一分钟，然后，他合上仍在自动记录的笔记本，说：“我决定相信你，希望最终的证据能证明我的选择是正确的。”

“那就麻烦你了。”杨威利看上去松了一口气的样子，朝先寇布微笑着点点头。

“放心吧，包在我身上。”先寇布握拳重重地砸了自己的心脏两下。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨威利的两片嘴唇一开一合，正处于荷尔蒙爆增的十六岁青春期的先寇布一句也没有听进去，他当时的脑子里只在想一件事情，就是——杨威利的嘴唇看起来又薄又柔软，如果现在自己吻上他，那将比全世界所有的男孩和女孩加起来还要好。

2.

在魔法部二楼的一间临时会议室里，H-111案件调查组成立了。

“111的意思是……我们今年已经办了110个案子了？”布鲁姆哈特掰起手指计算今年以来的所有案件。

“是11月1日的意思，要真办了110个案子，你的巫师棋记录会被我碾压110次吗？”林兹一边说，一边将手上的热咖啡递给布鲁姆哈特，后者满脸通红地争辩道：“我哪有那么差，我赢过派特里契夫！”

林兹从嘴角漏出啧啧的笑声，怜悯地看着布鲁姆哈特：“你可以不可以听一下你刚才说的话有多可怜，说得我都心疼。”

“要我说，其他时候你也挺疼他的，那么，疼完我们可以开会了吗？”

林兹回头，先寇布手拿一叠文件夹倚着门框朝两人说话。林兹向先寇布投去一个“兄弟一场不要坑我”的眼神，收到先寇布“兄弟一场我这是帮你”的眼神回复。反倒是布鲁姆哈特率先反应过来，起身上前接过先寇布手中的文件夹，切断了两人的眼神通讯。

“这是H-111案件的全部资料。”先寇布用悬停咒将文件飘到林兹和布鲁姆哈特眼前展开，“11月1日晚十点，霍格沃茨校园管理员安格斯·费尔奇在巡夜时经过黑魔法防御术教室，看到里面有灯光透出后进教室查看，声称目击到本校黑魔法防御术教授杨威利正在用魔杖袭击三年级学生安妮·威廉姆斯，但杨威利坚称自己对袭击学生一事毫无印象。”

“用闪回咒呢？看看他的魔杖发出的最后一个魔咒是什么”林兹问。

“魔法部已经没收了他的魔杖——刚才部长秘书把它转交给了我。”先寇布抽出一根笔直的魔杖，14英寸，雪松木，底端环绕着一圈浅浅的月桂叶暗纹。“魔杖管理处的人查了这根魔杖的资料，杖芯是独角兽尾毛，得找一个有相同杖芯的。”

先寇布话音刚落，布鲁姆哈特小心翼翼举起手来：“我的杖芯正好是这个。”

“什么？”林兹惊讶地扭头，“为什么我不知道？”

“你也从来没问过我。”布鲁姆哈特有些失望地回答，抽出自己的魔杖，朝桌上杨威利的魔杖施出闪回咒。顷刻间，几缕半透明状的冷光从杨威利的魔杖中射出，布鲁姆哈特确认后肯定地说：“确实是神锋无影。”

“再往前看看。”

布鲁姆哈特点点头，继续用闪回咒调查，一个酒泉咒，一个食物咒，再往前是呼神护卫和博格特驱逐咒。

“好了，可以停了。看来我们已经回溯到他的黑魔法防御术课堂了。”听到先寇布的指示，布鲁姆哈特收起了魔杖。

“目前可以确定的是，杨威利的魔杖确实发出过神锋无影。”林兹看着魔杖说。

“但是，黑魔王标志又怎么说呢？”先寇布依然难以完全说服自己，曾经连在学校里看见一群蚂蚁搬家都要绕道的杨威利，会对一个13岁女孩使出一个如此残暴的黑魔法。

“难道还有什么我们不知道的放出黑魔王标志的办法——”

林兹的话还没说完，会议室的门便被一只飞得像一架F4U战斗机的猫头鹰撞开了。先寇布用手接住将桌面当作甲板滑行的金色猫头鹰，取下系在它脚上的信。

“信上写了什么？”林兹好奇地问。

“安妮·威廉姆斯醒了，我们可以知道11月1日晚上究竟发生什么了。”先寇布将信对折，放进自己的口袋。

三人幻影移形的地点是圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的走廊，先寇布刚在地板上稳住重心，一个潇洒的声音便从身前传来。

“你怎么来了，先寇布大叔？”奥利比·波布兰身着紧身皮夹克和牛仔裤，一头橘红色的卷发上冒着橘红色的泡泡，睁大眼睛看着先寇布。

“同样的问题我还想问你呢，波布兰小弟。”话虽如此，先寇布却丝毫没有因为波布兰的存在露出惊讶的表情，“不好好在对角巷做你的生意，来这里干嘛？”

“当然是等我的性冷淡工作狂男朋友下班啦。”波布兰撅着嘴用眼神瞥向他身后的病房，“这个世界上怎么会有心甘情愿被考勤制度约束的成年人嘛。”

“他这么说，我稍微有一点受伤啊……”布鲁姆哈特在林兹耳边小声说，林兹无奈地朝他耸耸肩。

“你说谁性冷淡，荷尔蒙喷泉？”一个冷峻的声音从波布兰的脑后传来，引得他像触电一样转身往后喊道：“我受伤了，我的绝大部分荷尔蒙明明都喷到了你的身上！”

伊万·高尼夫对波布兰的抗议充耳不闻，走到先寇布跟前对他说：“57号床，刚醒不久，你们可以有15分钟的时间。”

“谢谢。”先寇布带着林兹与布鲁姆哈特正准备朝病房方向走去，又被高尼夫叫住继续叮嘱：“安妮·威廉姆斯受到了很大的惊吓，你们的问题尽量温和一点。”先寇布朝他点点头，转身快步走进房间。

“真羡慕。”波布兰看着先寇布一行的背影，“什么时候你对我也能像对病人一样温柔？”

“当你的胸口也被神锋无影打出九个洞的时候，我一定对你千依百顺柔情似水。”高尼夫勾起波布兰的肩膀，今天第一次朝他露出意味深长的笑容。

安妮·威廉姆斯半躺在病床上，也许是失血过多，她的脸显得相当苍白，一双眼睛盯着床边的先寇布三人，她的母亲坐在一旁的单人座椅上，紧张地注视着自己的女儿。

先寇布想选择一种适合十三岁少女的语调向安妮·威廉姆斯介绍自己，却惊奇地发现，自己十年的傲罗职业生涯里并没有类似的经历。他只好扭头向布鲁姆哈特求助：“你来，我不太会和青少年交流。”

布鲁姆哈特真诚地“噢”了一声，和先寇布交换位置，坐到安妮·威廉姆斯床边的凳子上对她说：“安妮，我想问你一些问题，你可以把你知道的告诉我吗？”

安妮·威廉姆斯努力睁大眼睛，盯着布鲁姆哈特看了好一会儿，终于点了点头。

“那么，安妮，你可以告诉我们，那天在黑魔法防御术教室袭击你的人是谁吗？”

安妮·威廉姆斯的眉头皱起来，她的手紧紧攥住被单，嘴角颤抖着，眼睛里闪着不安的光，安妮·威廉姆斯的母亲紧张地站了起来。布鲁姆哈特见状忙说：“没关系，安妮，如果实在说不出来也不要紧，如果你不想回忆，那把这段记忆交给我们，好吗？”

安妮·威廉姆斯迟疑了一阵子，然后小声地回答道：“好。”

布鲁姆哈特用尽量不扰乱安妮·威廉姆斯大脑的办法取出了安妮·威廉姆斯11月1日当晚的记忆，三人便幻影移行回了傲罗办公室。先寇布在会议室中打开冥想盆，倒进安妮·威廉姆斯的记忆，很快，他们便置身于记忆的浓雾之中。当周围的事物逐渐清晰起来，先寇布看见安妮·威廉姆斯正略显紧张地站在黑魔法防御术教室的门口。

“安妮·威廉姆斯小姐，你今天迟到了五分钟，我要扣掉赫奇帕奇五分。”讲台上，杨威利看着她，用平静但严格的语气说。安妮·威廉姆斯的神色紧张起来，她向杨威利解释道：“我不是故意的，我在来的路上走错了旋转楼梯，去了别的地方。”

“安妮，学生迟到会扣掉所在学院五分，这是学校的规则。”讲台上的杨威利继续说。

“可是……可是要是再扣掉五分，赫奇帕奇就是最后一名了。”安妮·威廉姆斯的脸透出绯红，语气不自觉地抬高了一些。

“我很遗憾，但我想你应该学会为你的行为负责。”听杨威利这么说，安妮·威廉姆斯由沮丧变成了愤怒，气鼓鼓地坐回到自己的座位上，嘟囔着说：“我恨霍格沃茨。”讲台上的杨威利明显听见了安妮·威廉姆斯的抱怨，向安妮·威廉姆斯所在的位置看了一眼，然后便开始了今天的讲授。

一阵浓雾袭来，教室的布景开始扭曲旋转，下一刻，先寇布发现自己来到了食堂，一封信飘到安妮·威廉姆斯跟前。

_安妮·威廉姆斯小姐：_

_请在今天晚上九点钟到黑魔法防御教室，我们谈一谈今天下午发生的事。_

_杨威利_

又一阵浓雾漫过，安妮·威廉姆斯走进了黑魔法防御术教室，朝已经站在教室中央的背影说：“杨教授，我收到了您的信，我很抱歉今天在教室里说那些话——”

话音未落，杨威利便转过身来，手中的魔杖指向安妮·威廉姆斯，后者还没来得及发出一句呼救声，便被连续发出的白光击中了身体。紧接着，时空再次扭曲起来，下一秒，先寇布、林兹与布鲁姆哈特回到了傲罗办公室。

“现在看来，基本是证据确凿了。杨威利在教室袭击了安妮·威廉姆斯。”林兹说。

“但有一点很奇怪，”布鲁姆哈特提出异议，“霍格沃茨那么多隐秘的地方，为什么非要在自己的教室呢，这就好像在说‘凶手就是我，快来抓我’一样吧。”

“也许是冲动犯罪呢？”林兹想了想，提出新的假设，“原本杨威利确实是想和安妮·威廉姆斯谈的，但是他越想越气，于是就临时改变了想法。”

“那他又一时冲动放出黑魔王标志的可能性有多少呢？”布鲁姆哈特甩出了最后一个关键问题，林兹愣住了，他摇摇头坦诚地说：“这个我确实没想到。”说罢，他又扭头向先寇布说：“你怎么想，主任？”

先寇布终于松开他从出冥想盆以来就拧紧的眉头，说：“我们需要更多的证据，林兹，你和布鲁姆哈特再去查查杨威利的履历，去和他的同事们谈一谈，看看最近有没有发生什么异常的事，我再去现场看看。”

先寇布用生平最快的速度幻影移形到霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教室前，杨威利被带走后，教室便作为案发现场被封锁起来。先寇布向值守的小精灵出示了自己的证件，走进教室内部。

自从先寇布毕业后，他就再没走进霍格沃茨的教室过，阔别了十三年的木制座椅现在安静地环绕在先寇布身边，他走到前排的座位旁，凝视桌面上留下的划痕与磕碰的痕迹——在这门课上，他总是坐在前排，因为这是他最喜欢的一门课。因为感兴趣，先寇布的黑魔法防御术成绩很好，刚升上六年级，他的老师就邀请他去四年级学生的实践观摩课上做示范者。

那节课，他的任务是和一名四年级学生做对战练习。老师在向同学们介绍完先寇布后，便叫出了他今天的练习对象。

“杨威利，你来。”

先寇布双眼瞪得像铜铃一般看着一脸茫然的杨威利挠着一头乱糟糟的黑头发走上练习台，看清来者后，他礼貌地向先寇布问好：“好久不见。”

先寇布想给杨威利留下一个深刻的印象，于是在大脑里仔细挑拣可以回复的句子。“好久不见”——太普通了，不行。“我们也没什么理由见面。”——太冷漠了，不行。“也不是太久，毕竟我在礼堂食堂图书馆大草坪和拉文克劳塔附近散步时曾远远见到你很多次”——太……诡异了，绝对不行。先寇布在大脑里崩溃地蹲地抱头，嘴上只发出几声“呃——”“嗯——”“呜——”

“你……难道是紧张？”杨威利上前一步，压低声音问先寇布，“我只是一个四年级的学生。”

“我——呃，不是紧张，就是心脏跳得有一点快。”先寇布绝望地说。

“我在麻瓜的书上看到过，紧张时心跳加速是由于交感神经系统的影响。交感神经系统是一组让机体为遇到的有挑战性或威胁性情境做出行动准备的神经，它会在人遇到紧急情况时扩张其瞳孔以接收更多的光，加快你的心跳和呼吸以制造更多的氧气供应给肌肉，输送更多的血液到大脑和肌肉，激活你的汗腺以使身体降温。为了保存能量，交感神经系统会抑制你的唾液分泌和肠蠕动、机体免疫反应及对痛觉和伤害的反应。这些瞬间发生的所有自动反应都是为了提高成功逃跑的概率而做好准备……”

杨威利的两片嘴唇一开一合，正处于荷尔蒙爆增的十六岁青春期的先寇布一句也没有听进去，他当时的脑子里只在想一件事情，就是——杨威利的嘴唇看起来又薄又柔软，如果现在自己吻上他，就能从他的嘴里感受到他的温度和气味，他身上好像有一点肉桂的味道，尝起来一定很好，比全世界所有的男孩和女孩加起来还要好。要是他能吻他，他就要用一只手掌住他细瘦的腰，另一只手抚摸他的黑头发。吻到他和自己都觉得舒适的时候，他的身体会带着他一起轻轻摇动，就像在跳一支爵士舞。等等，跳舞？他可以邀请他去自己的毕业舞会吗？如果自己拿出十二分的诚意邀请他，他会答应吗？等等，自己还不知道他是不是单身，他有女朋友吗？或者男朋友？总而言之，这么可爱的人在被荷尔蒙浸泡的四年级不可能没有个把恋人……

“先寇布——先寇布！”杨威利打断了先寇布的脑内幻想，“要开始了。”先寇布拍了拍头，把正在疯狂飞舞的花蝴蝶们赶出脑袋，重新握好魔杖，说：“好，一会儿你先来？”

“还是你先吧，我不太习惯做先动手的那个人。”

先寇布朝杨威利点头表示同意。老师示意开始后，先寇布率先向杨威利发出一个锁腿咒，被杨威利敏捷地躲开。

“很敏捷嘛。”先寇布对杨威利说，杨威利一边跳一边说：“我是公认的闪避第一名嘛。”先寇布忍住笑，又朝杨威利发出一个昏迷咒，杨威利见状回了一个击退咒，先寇布被迫往后退了好几步。终于站稳后，先寇布咬咬牙，抖了抖魔杖，一群长着尖喙的小鸟朝杨威利飞来，紧接着，魔杖的顶端又发出一道火光——他使出了最近刚学会的火焰咒。

我赢了，杨威利，毕竟我高你两个年级。看着嘴唇紧闭的杨威利，先寇布有些遗憾地在心里想。

然而，没等先寇布弯腰敬礼说“承让”，他的小鸟战队仿佛突然被无数根无形的线提起了脚，齐刷刷地倒挂在教室的天花板上。正当先寇布惊讶地盯着天花板百思不得其解时，杨威利的缴械咒正正地打在先寇布握魔杖的那只手上——他的魔杖弹到了杨威利的脚边。

“怎么回事？！”先寇布喊出来的同时，老师举手宣布对战结束——杨威利赢了，拉文克劳加10分，他们的周围发出了或惊讶或惊喜的呼声。

下课了，学生们先后涌出教室，留下先寇布站在杨威利的座位旁等他收书包，杨威利把一本厚厚的魔法书用伸缩咒放进书包里，然后提起书包往身后一甩，500页书的重量击中了先寇布的胃。

“嗷——”先寇布捂着肚子在地上蹲下来，他忍着胃部的疼痛努力挤出一句话：“可以……一天……只……打我……一次吗……”

杨威利大惊失色，连忙向先寇布道歉：“对不起，我没想到你还在这里等我。”

“我……你……哎，算了，下次我站到超过你背包带半径的地方去。”先寇布总算缓过神来，从地上站起来，和杨威利一起走出教室，“我说，今天最后的那个是什么魔咒，你在哪里看到的？”

杨威利朝先寇布露出神秘的笑，说：“告诉你可以，但是你要保证为我保密。”见先寇布做了一个锁住嘴的手势，杨威利才开口继续说：“在图书馆的禁书区，前霍格沃茨校长留下了一本旧教材，上面有一招叫做‘倒挂金钟’。”

“没记错的话，这人在当学生的时候根本是个黑魔法小怪物嘛。”先寇布努力回忆魔法史课上的内容。

“差不多吧，但他后来也是现代魔法世界最勇敢的人之一。”杨威利沉思片刻，然后说，“而且——可怕的其实不是黑魔法，而是将魔法使用成黑魔法的人。”

“这个我懂，就像是那句格言：‘决定我们成为什么样的人，不是我们的能力’——”

“而是我们的选择。”

杨威利抬起头，看着先寇布的眼睛笑了。先寇布忽然意识到，这是杨威利因为自己而产生的第一个笑容。

杨威利的笑脸渐渐消失，先寇布的意识终于回到了十四年后的现在。他环顾四周，讲台附近有一摊血——应该就是安妮·威廉姆斯倒下的地方。 _有什么地方对不上。_ 先寇布盯着地上的血迹，两只剑眉皱得几乎要拧在一起，忽然，他想到了。

不对，在安妮·威廉姆斯自己的记忆里，她不是在讲台——而是在教室入口处遇袭的，第一摊血迹应该在教室门附近，可那里肉眼看不见任何血迹。先寇布在血迹边狐疑地蹲下来，忽然，血迹边上的几缕头发攫住了注意，他小心地用手套将这几根发丝拈起来，虽然发根的位置沾上了凝固的血液，但从其他部分还是能看出它本来的浅褐色。

浅褐色？

杨威利的头发是深黑色，而下午见到的安妮·威廉姆斯，她的头发是金色的。发丝根部沾上了血，说明是在安妮·威廉姆斯遇袭后才掉落的，而费尔奇只是目击了现场，也并没有走近讲台，这就表明——还有其他人来过这里。

先寇布仔细地将这几缕发丝装进证据袋，他清楚，这个证据对于推翻“一定是杨威利袭击了安妮·威廉姆斯”的结论来讲，还远远不够。先寇布有些失落地走出教室，一个人在走廊上踱步，忽然，一个声音止住了他的脚步。

“你走到我的身体里了，漂亮男孩。”

先寇布抬头，才发现自己正站在血人巴罗半透明的身体里，他连忙后退一步，说：“抱歉，我没有注意到。”

“没关系，单相思中的年轻人都愿意沉湎自我，不怎么注意得到周围的情况。”血人巴罗双手交叉抱在胸前，用一副洞察的表情说。

“我没单相思……啊，算了，没什么。”先寇布不想自己的人生可悲到向一个幽灵倾诉感情问题，他决定切换话题，“你现在都在这附近活动了？”

“是的。我想了一千年，现在终于想通了，我决定放下海莲娜，努力向前看。”

“噢，这样……那恭喜你，你有新目标了吗？”和一个幽灵谈论感情话题，先寇布为自己感到一丝悲哀。

“是的，她就像一只精灵，有时候出现，摇一摇我心中的风铃，过一会儿又离开。我每天都来走廊的尽头等她，她不在的时候，我就在这附近转悠转悠，给她带一点花香，或者一滴露水……”

先寇布实在不忍心打断血人巴罗的恋爱散文，但他的傲罗本能让他不得不强行插话：“你是说，你最近都在这条走廊上？”

“是的。白天、夜晚、晴朗、暴雨……我都在这里。”

“那——昨天晚上你在这里见到过什么人吗？”

“有啊。”

“能告诉我都有谁吗？”先寇布满怀对《傲罗职业素养手册》的歉意，在心里默默祈祷起来。

“让我想想。”血人巴罗用拇指和食指拈起自己的八字胡，仔细思索起来，“这条走廊只通往黑魔法防御术教室，晚上的时候通常没人，但昨天确实有两个人经过，一个是一位赫奇帕奇的小姐，另一个是霍格沃茨的教授杨威利。”

“还有别人吗？或者什么其他奇怪的地方？”

“没有别人了，我记得很清楚，因为那天晚上她不在画框里，我只好盯着走廊数墙砖，数到第317块时，杨威利走了过去，第559块时，赫奇帕奇小姐走了过去，然后第712块时，杨威利又走了过去。”

“等等，你是说，杨威利从你眼前走过走廊两次？”先寇布的傲罗雷达开始响起来，事情变得更奇怪了。

“对，是两次。我猜他可能是觉得顶着这么一身气味去见一位年轻小姐这个行为太不绅士了，于是幻影移行回去洗了个澡又回来吧。”

“气味？杨威利身上有什么气味？”先寇布努力回想早上见到杨威利的情形，并没有什么引人注意的气味。

“要我说，我觉得是药草味。一般活着的人很难闻出来，但——你知道，人死了以后很无聊的，只能成天这里闻闻，那里嗅嗅，反而对气味敏感了许多。”

我为什么会知道？我又没有死过。先寇布在心里暗想。无论如何，这个信息值得注意。于是，先寇布继续问：“你还记得杨威利是从哪一个楼梯口走来的吗？”

“第一次是从右边来，第二次是从左边来的。”

“谢谢你，你可能帮了我一个大忙。”先寇布向血人巴罗道谢，“祝你早日住进她的画框。”

“我很荣幸，再见，美男子。”血人巴罗向先寇布鞠躬致意。

先寇布站在走廊另一头的楼梯口，左边是教师宿舍，右边是城堡三楼。先寇布想起来，在他读书的时候，三楼就是教室最少的一层，自从密室事件发生后，这里就不再设日常授课教室，学生们也因为这一层总有一股阴冷悲哀的气氛而不愿意靠近，总而言之，这是一个产生了霍格沃茨威力最大的怪谈故事的地方。怪谈的主角好像是个女孩，总是女生盥洗室的角落里哭，可能是因为幽灵生涯太寂寞，看到有帅气的男孩子误入就会上前缠住他不放——

对了，桃金娘！

先寇布走向右边楼梯，走进三楼女生盥洗室。盥洗室里只亮着几盏聊胜于无的油灯，亮度最多能照出先寇布的身形轮廓。有轮廓就足够了，先寇布心想。然后，他轻轻咳嗽了一声，朝正在漏水的一排隔间说：“我看见你了，桃金娘，你出来吧。”

一团半透明的气体朝先寇布飞来，蛇形缠绕在他的上半身，桃金娘仔细打量了眼前的人一番，说：“嘻嘻，真是个美男子。距离我上一次见到这么英俊的男人，已经过去很久很久了。”

“那么，距离你上一次见到人呢？”先寇布机敏地追问。

“那就很近了。不知道为什么，大家都不爱来我这里玩，我只好在下水道里滑来滑去，滑去滑来。但这个人最近一个月总是时不时就来这里，一来就是好几个小时。”

“桃金娘，好心的桃金娘，”此时的先寇布有一些急切地问，“你知道他在干什么吗？”

桃金娘又嘻嘻一笑，趁机把半透明的五指贴上先寇布的下颌，说：“我当然知道，因为——我全都看见了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Audaces fortuna iuvat.”

3.

“你看见什么了？”要不是眼前的桃金娘只是一团半透明的雾气，先寇布恨不得一把抓住桃金娘的肩膀，将她的秘密摇晃出来。

“嘻嘻，别着急嘛，上一个美男子也像你这样着急忙慌的，都不肯好好和我说话，哼。”桃金娘一边说一边撅着嘴将头靠上先寇布的肩膀，先寇布无可奈何，只好受着，继续耐心和她周旋。

“霍格沃茨有一个女孩被袭击了，我现在正在寻找袭击者的线索，你看到的那个人也许就是重要嫌疑人。”

“袭击者？”桃金娘半透明的眉毛蹙起来，疑惑地说：“可是这个人只是想搞搞万圣节恶作剧而已吧。”

“恶作剧？”先寇布的傲罗雷达发出无声的警报，他继续追问道：“能告诉我，这个人想做什么恶作剧吗？”

“当然是变装舞会了！”桃金娘的脸上浮起兴奋的神情，“过去的一个月，那个男人每天都来，但他总用斗篷的帽子盖着脸，看上去不太友好的样子，又不帅，我才懒得和他说话呢。他每天都花一小时蹲在隔间里煮他的坩埚，直到万圣节那天晚上，他走进隔间，再走出来时，就是另外一副模样了。他走的时候还跳起了奇怪的舞步，看上去很兴奋的样子。”

查案经验丰富的先寇布的心中已然有了答案，即使如此，他仍然继续向桃金娘确认：“你看清他变装的样子了吗？”

“没有。那个男人就像一团乌云，根本看不清楚相貌，我觉得他比我还适合住在下水道里。”说到这里，桃金娘又发出一阵笑声，“不过他好像变装成了一个亚洲人，当他走出盥洗室时摘掉了帽子，我看见他当时的头发好像是黑色的。”

先寇布有些激动，如果有可能，他甚至想握住桃金娘的手。他向桃金娘问道：“可以告诉我这个男人去的是哪一间隔间吗？”

桃金娘努嘴指向盥洗室靠窗的倒数第二个隔间，说：“喏，就是那一间。”

先寇布上前拉开隔间的门，昏暗的灯光下，年代久远的抽水马桶水箱正嘀嘀嗒嗒滴着水，乍看之下和盥洗室其他六个隔间没有任何区别。先寇布掏出魔杖，借照明咒发出的光从隔间天花板检查到地板，从门闩检查到下水管，机敏的灰棕色眼珠不肯放过任何一处异常。忽然，他在扫过马桶与地板连接处的一块地砖时，几点深棕色的污渍吸引了他的目光。他在污渍边上蹲下来，确认这是某种深色液体滴落在地板上留下的痕迹。先寇布从口袋中摸出一张采样纸，这是林兹的麻瓜警察朋友送给他的，他又分了几袋转送给先寇布——“麻瓜也有麻瓜的魔法”，当时的林兹这么说——而之后的几次办案证明，林兹并没有夸大事实。先寇布用采样纸对深棕色污渍取了样，将采样纸放在鼻头下嗅了嗅——草蛉虫、流液草、两耳草的气味—— _复方汤剂的标准配方_ ，他在心里笃定地说。然而在这些药草味之外，似乎还有梧桐树叶、羊皮纸和湖水的味道，先寇布思虑起这些味道可能属于的主人，一时竟然有些出神。

然而一个优秀傲罗的职业本能使他很快便恢复了理智，伸出两根手指，从污渍的周边捡起几根头发——这回是乌黑的颜色，长度在5厘米上下。先寇布还注意到，这些头发都没有发根，从整齐的断面上看更像是被利器切断过一样。他沉默了几十秒，随后露出了然的笑容，说：“桃金娘，你说得没错，是有人在玩变装游戏——只不过，这回他玩得有点大了。”

杨威利头枕着双手躺在铁长凳上，睁着失眠的黑眼睛盯着拘留所的天花板。经过24小时的努力，他总算从当时的震惊中缓过神来，在脑海里反复思索事情的始末。可是，无论他多么努力，却始终找不到足以使自己洗脱嫌疑的线索。自己的魔杖、自己的教室，一个正巧和自己发生了冲突的学生——连他自己都不敢百分之百地确定他没有袭击安妮·威廉姆斯。杨威利想起头一天晚上还没读完的那本书，长叹一口气。 _到底还要在这里呆到什么时候呢？_ 杨威利有些绝望地想。

杨威利正想着，忽然听见开锁的声音，他坐起身来，一位面无表情的看守用一成不变的语调对他说：“杨威利，你可以走了。”

杨威利从另一个和看守相貌相差无几的工作人员手中接过一个纸袋，里面是他的随身物品和他的魔杖。杨威利怀着失而复得的兴奋握起自己的魔杖，几朵零星的冷烟花从魔杖头部串出。“看来你也很想我嘛。”杨威利开心地对魔杖说。

“我……呃……不想打扰你们久别重逢，但可以先出了这里再亲热好吗？”站在拘留所门口的先寇布实在忍不住朝杨威利轻轻咳了一声，后者这才看清先寇布，欣喜地冲他笑道：“是你保释了我？”

先寇布错开杨威利的视线，又咳了一声，说：“准确来说，是证据保释了你。在桃金娘的盥洗室里找到了用你的头发制作的复方汤剂，于是，你袭击安妮·威廉姆斯的嫌疑便小到足够保释了。”先寇布故作轻松地挥挥手，假装一小时前他与魔法部长的激烈争论并没有发生。魔法部长没有被他的莫名坚持气得头发由直变卷又由卷变直，他也没有用傲罗的名誉向魔法部长担保杨威利绝不会在获释后离开霍格沃茨和伦敦。最后，在先寇布异乎寻常的坚持下，魔法部长终于让步了，只要杨威利满足一个条件，就可以保释回家。

“真不知道该怎么感谢你——有什么事是我可以做的吗？”杨威利抬头对先寇布说，后者想起魔法部长的话，小心翼翼地说：“说起来，还真有一件事。”

“什么事？”杨威利好奇地问。

先寇布的脑海中浮现出魔法部长肥大的脸——“杨威利可以被保释，但直到结案前，都必须有人盯着他”——他实在不敢想象，在学生时代几乎每年都要发起一次魔法世界权利运动的杨威利听到这句话后会有什么反应。“世界本就是自由的，如果有选择，没有人喜欢活在他人的控制之中。”五年级的杨威利躺在霍格沃茨的草地上，一边翻着手中的小精灵解放运动论文，一边对着单腿弯曲坐在一旁的先寇布说。

“你知道吗？”先寇布注视着杨威利被风吹起的黑色卷发，“你说这些话的时候就像一位宗教领袖。”

“真的吗？还是算了吧，我最不想要的就是个人崇拜。”杨威利懒洋洋地翻了个身，论文纸卷滚到两人之间的草地上，“要是真有人把我当宗教领袖一样崇拜，那可就难办了。”

 _太晚了，杨威利。_ 先寇布在心底暗想， _崇拜、爱慕，和迷恋，现在你的方圆一米内就已经有人这么干了。_

见先寇布犹豫不决，支支吾吾，杨威利试探地说：“该不会是什么神秘的魔鬼交易吧？”

杨威利过于认真的眼神终于逗笑了先寇布，他解释道：“应该还没到那个地步，不过对你来说也不是什么好受的事。”

“说吧，我刚在拘留所里呆了24小时，已经对‘不好受’有初步的认识了。”

先寇布终于想到一个委婉的说法：“虽然你的嫌疑小了很多，但从另一方面想，指向你的证据过于明显，正说明你极有可能才是凶手真正的犯罪目标，这样的话，你就成了本案最重要的证人之一。所以——在这个案子结束前，我会24小时在你身边。”

“噢，那就是还要继续监视我咯？”两人在空无一人的伦敦街道上走着，路灯经过杨威利的眼睛，一股锐利的光从他的角膜划过。

“对魔法部来说是这样——这是你保释的条件——但对我个人来说，不是这样。”先寇布转向杨威利，“我相信你是无辜的，我必须保证你的安全。”

“为什么？”

“不为什么。”

“凡事都有缘由。”

 _救命。_ 看着杨威利那双黑眼睛中闪烁着倔强的求知的光，先寇布在心里无助地呼救。 _拉文克劳的刨根究底究竟是一种怎样的学院传统？_ 他难以招架，只好搜肠刮肚，挑出一个说得过去又不会引发怀疑的理由：“非要说的话，应该是——一个杖芯是独角兽毛的巫师，不会是热衷于黑魔法的人。”

“噢……噢，这样。”杨威利竟然真的接受了这个理由，这让他的语气带上了一丝神秘的温和，“谢谢你。”然后，杨威利向先寇布伸出右手，示意他握住。

“我现在依然有幻影移形的自由吧？”

伴随着一阵天旋地转，先寇布的双脚踩在了杨威利宿舍的木地板上。杨威利先松开手，点起炉灶的火，扭头问先寇布：“红茶喝吗？”

“有咖啡吗？”先寇布反问。

“没有那种泥水一样的东西。”杨威利耸耸肩，“不过有前天剩下的三明治，吃吗？”

没有选择的先寇布只好点头同意，眼睁睁看杨威利从空荡荡的冰箱里掏出大半盘三明治，悬在一根蜡烛上缓慢解冻。 _杨威利，你这些年到底是靠什么维持生命体征的？_ 先寇布忧伤地闭上了眼睛。杨威利却不以为然，拿起一块率先恢复常温的三明治塞进嘴里。

“真令人怀念——一部分自由，和隔夜食物的味道。”

先寇布站在房间中央，眼睁睁看着杨威利吞下一整块三明治，又喝掉半杯红茶，终于忍不住开口：“那么，我可以去睡了吗？”

“当然，卧室在那边。”杨威利用眼神向先寇布示意卧室的方位，而当向杨威利道过晚安的先寇布走进卧室后，却感到一丝前所未有的惶遽。并不是因为卧室的床和地板上都堆满了厚厚的书，而是——

“呃……那个……如果我没有数错的话，”先寇布扭过身子朝仍在沙发上咽最后一口红茶的杨威利说，“你的卧室只有一张床？”

“是啊。”杨威利头也不回地答道，“但是是房间的上一个主人留下的两米宽大床，足够两个人睡了。”

这下先寇布的感觉从前所未有的惶遽升级成了史无前例的惊慌，他甚至感到自己的手心在冒汗。没等他开口，杨威利的声音又传了过来：“你要先去洗澡吗？”

“啊，噢，好。”先寇布的声带机械地震动，顺着杨威利手指的方向走进浴室，踩进浴缸里。他特意将热水管的水龙头关小一些，指望微凉的水让自己冷静下来。杨威利似乎在外面哼着一首不成调的歌，这让先寇布更加不知所措。怎么办？先寇布甚至开始埋怨母校霍格沃茨为什么不开一门暗恋心理学课程造福青少年，以致于此刻的自己冥思苦想，直到浴缸里的水彻底冷掉，才被几个寒战逼得跳出了浴缸。

当他走进卧室时，散在床上的书已经被杨威利摞了卧室地板上，杨威利见先寇布进来便说：“你先睡，我洗个澡就来。”

先寇布机械地答了一声，在半张床上躺下，却难以合拢眼皮。他一会儿想想尚未有新线索的案件，一会儿又想想浴室里的杨威利，内心宛如一片被羚羊群疾驰而过的草原。忽然，一阵海潮漫过，羚羊消失了，带着海盐味沐浴露味道的杨威利钻进了另一半被窝。

“你什么时候开始有睁眼睡觉的习惯的？”杨威利好奇地问，“你在霍格沃茨的时候不这样。”

“我们又没做过室友，你怎么知道我睡觉有哪些怪癖？”先寇布反问。

“可是我们一起露营过，你忘了吗？”杨威利的声音听上去有些失落，先寇布觉得这可能是自己的错觉。

他当然记得那次，那是他在霍格沃茨过的最后一个圣诞节，他的父母抽中了尼罗河圣诞游轮双人大奖，果断地抛下独生子赶赴埃及，霍格莫德村和酒吧里莺莺燕燕的男女同学对他而言已经不再新鲜，于是他只好捧着蛋奶酒，孤零零地坐在图书馆里看一本阿加莎·克里斯蒂的推理小说。当杨威利悄无声息地坐今他面前的椅子上时，他正紧蹙眉头看大侦探波洛揭晓凶手。

“你在看什么？”杨威利的声音让先寇布着实吓了一跳，看清来者后，他将书的封面面向杨威利回答道：“《尼罗河上的惨案》。”

“噢。‘人生空幻。一点爱情，一点仇恨，还有互道早安。’”杨威利念起小说中的短诗，“我喜欢。”

“一点爱情还是一点仇恨？”先寇布问。

“互道早安。”杨威利答。

“务实的爱情观，看来你注定和情杀无缘。”

“别开我玩笑，我没有你懂爱情。”杨威利说着抬眼朝先寇布抛去一瞥，先寇布觉得此刻的杨威利有着超越十五岁少年的严肃神情。

“没有人真能搞懂自己的爱情。”先寇布带上十二万分的真诚，看着杨威利的眼睛说。杨威利听完，笑着点点头表示同意，便继续看手上的《近代巫术发展研究》。又过了一会儿，先寇布突然想起什么，向杨威利问道：“对了，你怎么会在这里？”

“因为这里是我在霍格沃茨最喜欢的地方之一。”杨威利头也不抬地果断答道。

“不是——我的意思是，你怎么会在圣诞节还留在霍格沃茨？”

“你不也留在霍格沃茨？”

“我父母丢下我去旅游了，去了埃及。”

“我父母去世了。”

说这句话时，杨威利依然低着头，略长的刘海挡住了他的半张脸，看不清他真实的表情。先寇布意识到自己开启了一个不该谈及的话题，连忙合上书，绕到杨威利的身旁坐下，轻拍他的背说：“我很抱歉，我不该说这个。”

“这不怪你，你事先并不知道。”杨威利摇摇头，“母亲在我五岁的时候就去世了，我对她并没有太多印象，父亲是在半年前遭遇了坩埚意外事故，既然只剩下我一个人，在哪里过圣诞节都差不多。”

先寇布不知道该说什么，只好继续轻抚杨威利的背，两人同时陷入了沉默。 _华尔特·冯·先寇布，快做点什么，让他高兴起来——哪怕只有一秒钟，拜托你。_ 一个声音在先寇布心里疯狂呐喊。忽然，他拉起杨威利的手，斩钉截铁地说：“走，我们去霍格莫德！”

“可是，我没有监护人许可——”杨威利显得有些犹豫。

“别担心，格兰芬多还有另外一条通往霍格莫德的路。”先寇布露出恶作剧般的笑容，“跟我来。”

先寇布牵起杨威利的手一口气从图书馆跑到格兰芬多塔楼前，报上进门口令，“Audaces fortuna iuvat.”[1]

“哇，非常格兰芬多！”杨威利竖起大拇指。先寇布朝杨威利做了一个安静的手势，示意他跟上自己。两人穿过公共休息室，走进格兰芬多男生宿舍的一个房间内。

“这是你的房间？”杨威利弓着腰，看着正钻进床底一通乱翻的先寇布。

“对。我的室友回家了，不会有人发现你来过这里。”

杨威利耐心地等先寇布翻了好一会儿，终于，他从地板上爬起来，摇晃着一块旧羊皮纸说：“看，霍格莫德的通行证。”

“哇，没想到你竟然有活点地图！”杨威利兴奋地叫起来。

“一位傲罗暂时借给我的——我在一件案子里帮他翻译了一些德语文件。”先寇布解释道，接着，他带着顽皮的笑将活点地图递到杨威利手上，“想试试吗？”

“当然，我在书里已经看过它的使用办法很多次了！”杨威利从口袋中掏出魔杖，轻敲羊皮纸说：“我庄严宣誓我不干好事。”

羊皮纸打开了，霍格沃茨变成一个个墨点在杨威利的手掌上铺开，先寇布用手指着一条通道说：“独眼女巫通道，从这里就可以去到霍格莫德。”

两人说走就走，在活点地图的帮助下，成功地避开人群，来到蜂蜜公爵的店中。五彩缤纷的糖果吸引了少年男女巫师，没有人注意到房间里多出两位从秘密通道中爬出来的少年。

“我们去哪儿？”杨威利问先寇布，后者神秘地说：“别问，跟我来。”

杨威利安静地跟在先寇布身后，穿过人声鼎沸的商店街道，又经过安静的巫师小屋，他们绕过一片白雪皑皑的小树林，来到一潭碧蓝的湖水边，洁白的雪映在透明的天空中，又折射到晶莹剔透的湖面上，即使是最伟大的巫师，也无法与自然这位造物主所创造出的魔法相提并论。

“这里真美。”杨威利由衷地赞叹道。

“等等，还有呢。”先寇布用魔杖对着天空划了一道弧线，一簇簇雪花从天而降，落进湖心。当雪花接触到湖面时，一个个光点从湖底升起来，在碧蓝的湖面上闪烁，彷佛跌落地表的银河星海。

“这些荧光鱼平时都在湖底生活，只有在下雪时才会浮到湖面上来，不过它们分不清自然雪花和人工雪花，我偶尔想看它们的时候就会用这招。”

“要我说，没有女孩能招架得住你这一招。”杨威利微微抬头，认真地看着先寇布，“浪漫大师。”

“别瞎说。除了你，我没给其他人看过这个。”先寇布有些急切地说，杨威利只是低头“噢”了一声，便岔到了别的话题上。

之后，他们搭起了帐篷，先寇布用新学的魔咒布下了边界——这样既能阻挡冬天夜里的寒风，也能让经过这里的其他人无法看到这顶小小帐篷。完成了这一切之后，他们躺进帐篷的睡袋里，通过帐篷的入口处观赏北半球冬天的星星——猎户座、天狼星、毕宿五……先寇布听杨威利一颗一颗地数着，记不清数到哪一个星座时便睡着了。

“你当时睡得非常沉，眼睛也闭得特别严实。”杨威利平躺在床上淡淡地说，“不过，毕竟已经过去那么久了，不记得也很正常。”

“不，不，我记得。我只是没想到你还记得这事。”先寇布终于闭上了眼睛，他有点不敢看杨威利的表情。

“我当然记得，我的记忆力很好。”杨威利一如既往波澜不惊的声音敲击着先寇布的耳膜，忽然，先寇布又睁开眼睛，灰棕色的瞳孔机敏地转着。

“那么，你能不能运用你超群的记忆力，回忆一下最近可能得罪了什么人？”

杨威利苦苦思索了一阵工夫，继而遗憾地说：“真不记得，我每天除了给学生上课就是在宿舍和图书馆看书，基本没有社交活动——我没有得罪别人的条件啊。”

“你再想想，这个人可是恨你恨到要让你身败名裂，应该不会是一些生活琐事。”先寇布提醒道，“大部分带有明显恶意的犯罪，不是为名利，就是为仇恨，你会不会是在什么时候成了别人的眼中钉肉中刺却没有意识到？”

“嗯……有可能。”杨威利若有所思地说，“不过要真是这样，我就算会摄神取念，也没法左右别人的想法。”

“也是。算了，这么干想着也不是办法。先睡吧，明天去傲罗办公室看看林兹他们有没有找到新线索。”

“对，有做得到的事，也有做不到的事，想开点。”

 _要是做不到，你就要进阿兹卡班了，上点心吧杨威利。_ 先寇布看着杨威利清澈的眼睛，他宁愿自己被噬魂怪连吻三遍，也不想让噬魂怪靠近杨威利一丁点儿。

“放心吧，会好的。”先寇布不知道是说给杨威利听，还是说给自己。

“我相信你。”黑暗中，杨威利的手背轻轻碰上先寇布的手背。

[1] 拉丁语，意为“勇敢的人运气好”。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先寇布灰褐色的眼珠转了几转，然后，他带着神秘的表情对杨威利说：“想和我一起来场大冒险吗？”

“W-O-W!”

站在空旷的魔法部喷泉前，杨威利发出了一声拖长的惊叹。

“别告诉我你是第一次来。”先寇布好奇地看了杨威利一眼。

“当然是第一次，之前也没有什么非来不可的理由。”杨威利全然不顾先寇布惊讶的眼神，神色自若地欣赏起深色大理石墙壁上的花纹来，没看几块，便被先寇布拉离了现场。

“先查案好吗？以后你想看我天天带你来看，把你自己看成大理石都行。”

“这可是你说的，我记住了。”杨威利被拽得不得不小跑几步才跟上先寇布的步伐，仍不忘强调道：“我的记忆力很好。”

“放心吧，等这事结束了，你想来多少次都行，你要是不相信的话——需要立一个血盟吗？”

“那倒不用，我晕血。”杨威利朝先寇布吐出半截舌头，加快脚步跟在他身后进了电梯。

两人蹑手蹑脚地推开调查组办公室的毛玻璃门，一簇小小的银白色火苗悬在桌上规律地跳动，为烛光打着均匀节拍的，是来自办公长桌那头的两阵此起彼伏的呼吸声。杨威利定睛望去，是肩挨着肩呼呼大睡的两个人，一个只穿着一件白衬衫套毛呢马甲，另一个身着制服，背上又盖了一件样式相同但略显宽大的制服外套，一个人的头歪斜地枕着自己伸直的左臂，柔软的棕红色头发蹭在伙伴的右肩，另一个人则左臂弯曲，四根修长的手指停在伙伴的左手指尖前。

杨威利眨了眨眼，微微抬起头，用眼神和先寇布商量道：“我们在这儿等他们睡醒吗？”

“那倒不用。”先寇布露出神秘的微笑，走上前去，轻轻捏了捏布鲁姆哈特的右肩。

“卡斯帕……我再睡五分钟……”布鲁姆哈特嘟囔着，伸手勾住先寇布的食指摇晃。

“只要你松手，想睡多久都可以。”先寇布强忍住笑，就着布鲁姆哈特勾住的食指晃了两晃。

终于察觉到异常的布鲁姆哈特努力睁开眼睛，看清楚来人后连忙起身道歉：“我没想到是你——”话刚说了一半又像一只受惊的猫一样跳起来：“我怎么穿了两件外套？”

 _当然是因为有一件不是你的。_ 先寇布刚想开口，只见一旁的林兹也像另一只受惊的猫一样跳了起来。

“主任！你不是说明天早上再来吗？”

“很遗憾，现在就是那个‘明天早上’。”

“啊——我睡了这么久！”林兹嚷了起来。

“对，睡了这么久，还没有被冻醒，真有你的。”先寇布机敏的眼睛弯成弧线，扫过林兹单薄的衬衫和背心，林兹显然被先寇布的眼神扼住了声带，在第三次欲言又止后，他咳嗽了一声，顶着滚烫的脸颊滑向门边。

“我——去给你们买咖啡！”

“记得给你的那杯加点儿冰，You're so hot, babe！”先寇布朝正消失在门外的身影喊。

杨威利再也忍不住，一只手扶着桌沿笑出声来。

“我们在人事处查了杨教授的履历，并没有发现什么异常。”30分钟后，布鲁姆哈特将几份文件在办公室中央悬浮排列开来，先寇布迅速而仔细地掠过文件上的信息，再次确认文件上的信息——杨威利，男，28岁，毕业于霍格沃茨的拉文克劳学院，20岁留校任教，八年后被破格晋升为教授。履历没有任何异常，唯一的异常是身旁的杨威利饶有兴味地看着自己档案上的照片大发感叹，“工作夺走了我的青春。”他撅着嘴，耸耸肩，试图做出追怀的表情。

布鲁姆哈特继续说：“工作记录也查了，平时没有违规记录，期末评教分数很高，学生在OWLs考试中的通过率非常高。”

“因为加班引发的报复性酗酒次数也非常高。”杨威利再次插嘴。

“我们还和霍格沃茨的教职人员谈了话，”林兹端起面前冒着热气的咖啡杯喝了一口，接着补充道：“绝大部分人表示，杨教授平时不太爱参加社交活动，但为人友善，向他求助总会得到热心的帮助。虽然看上去有nerd的嫌疑，但冷不丁讲出来的笑话很好笑——总而言之，杨威利教授，除了偶尔会喝倒在伦敦市中心的酒吧中，不得不让他的麻瓜好友拉普一家深夜驾车送其回霍格沃茨，和几次因为即将迟到在旋转楼梯间狂奔吵了画像们的懒觉之外，他完全算得上是霍格沃茨风评最好的教授之一。”

“这么说吧。”布鲁姆哈特补充道：“基本上，所有接受谈话的人都表示，杨威利是一个很受大家欢迎的人。”

“等等。”先寇布高度机敏的雷达搜索出了一个疑点，“你说‘基本上’，也就是说，还是有人不欢迎他？”

“那当然，有一半的人能喜欢我就已经很不错了。”杨威利在一旁认真地补充。

“是这样的，当我们按照杨威利的人事关系网逐个询问时，有一位同学院的老师说自己还要开会就先离开了，所以我们并不知道他对杨威利的态度。”

“这名老师的姓名是？”先寇布问道。

“安德鲁·霍克，霍格沃茨的草药学教师。”林兹翻开文件再次确认，“也是拉文克劳的学生，比杨威利低两个年级，以全优的成绩留校任教。”

“课业表现很优秀嘛。”先寇布在记忆中努力寻找关于安德鲁·霍克的姓名，却一无所获，虽然这个霍克是全优生，但格兰芬多首席风云人物华尔特·冯·先寇布显然对母校的考试排行榜并不在意。他顺口问杨威利：“你和他来往多吗？”

“当学生的时候经常听到他的名字，一起开过几次级长会议，工作以后反而没再交流了。”

“没有交流不等于没有矛盾，你无意中抢了他的女朋友也说不定。”先寇布努力在不那么刻意的情况下偷瞥杨威利的眼睛。

“抱歉，我没有交过女朋友。至于他有没有无意中抢过我尚未谋面的女朋友，我就不知道了。”

“男朋友呢？”

“抱歉，也没有。”杨威利在不经意间将头扭向另一边，“我不像你，随时都有成打的恋爱可以谈。”

“别把我说得那么不堪，我——”与先寇布的脸部温度一起升高的，还有他说话的声调。林兹见状，忙摆手打断两人的对话。

“两位，在这个时候就不要打关于恋爱和性向的辩论赛了，别忘了结案期。”

在林兹的提醒下，两人终于又将对话的重心放回到案件上来。忽然，先寇布想起了什么，扭头问布鲁姆哈特：“霍克说他要去参加什么会？

布鲁姆哈特向笔记本再确认了一次，答道：“拉文克劳学院新任理事就职会议，昨天下午两点有一场理事会议，我们确认了拉文克劳学院11月1日发出的公告，安德鲁·霍克确实在会议的参会名单上。”

“草药学教师……倒是一个能搞到流液草和两耳草的好职位。”喃喃自语的先寇布回想起在霍格沃茨的走廊上与血人巴罗的谈话，若有所思地说：“看来有必要再查一查这个人。”

“我有一个问题。”

霍格沃茨的走廊上，杨威利皱着眉头问先寇布：“在撬开别人的办公室门锁之前，是不是应该——先敲门？”

“噢，你说得对。”先寇布恍然大悟收起魔杖，“抱歉，平时出任务不怎么见活人，习惯了。”随后，他上前敲了敲面前年代久远的木制暗纹门，两人耐心地等待了一会儿，门却丝毫没有要打开的意思。

“看来还得靠撬锁。”先寇布重新从兜里抽出魔杖，被无声的开锁咒击中的门锁失去功效，门轻轻开出一条缝，先寇布一手掌着门把手，斜靠在门框上，说：“一起去看看？”杨威利看了看所身处的这条随时可能有人经过的走廊，只好跟着先寇布走进了房间。

进入霍克办公室内部，两人立刻感到几十股视线向自己射来，在弄清楚视线的源头后，连向来不愿意对他人发表意见的杨威利也忍不住说道：“太夸张了。”

“是的，上一个在霍格沃茨这么干的人还是吉德罗·洛哈特，那都是上个世纪的事了。”先寇布看着墙上密密麻麻神态各异的安德鲁·霍克自画像，又拉开挂满礼服的衣柜门，用手指拉出几套闪着金光的礼服，瘪嘴说道，“在办公室弄一整个衣柜的礼服，亏他想得出来”。末了，他走到另一侧的书柜前，看着整齐摆放在书本前的奖杯和荣誉证书，说：“看来，他对自己的功名很在意。”先寇布机敏的目光在这些被擦得锃光瓦亮的金色小奖杯和证书上移动，过了一会儿，他像发现了什么，又开口说道：“但是，你看，这些奖杯和荣誉证书上的日期，最近的一个也是七年前，也就是说，他在从霍格沃茨毕业以后几乎没有任何新成绩。”说着，他拐了拐杨威利的手臂，说：“这点倒是和你完全相反——读书时几乎没什么名气，成年以后晋升速度却快得像坐火箭，没到三十岁就是教授了。”

“都是运气。”杨威利低下头谦逊地答道。

“你谦虚了，据我对你的了解，你远远低估了自己所拥有的能力。”

“是吗？”杨威利将自己转向先寇布，明亮的黑眼睛拽住先寇布的视线，说：“你说，我有哪些能力？”

先寇布用食指捋了捋下巴上不存在的胡子，认真地一一数来：“你有智慧，学习力强，脑子里总有数不完的新奇点子；有思想，看问题很深远；有正义感和责任心，总是在为弱者说话；最重要的是——”说到这里，先寇布的喉结动了动，“尽管吃了那么多的苦，你的内心却一直保持善良，这是我最喜欢的一点。”

“我……”杨威利明亮的眼睛波光涌动，“我没想到，我还以为——”

杨威利正想说下去，却被走廊上传来的一阵越来越清晰的脚步声打断了。“有人来了！”先寇布压低声音紧张地说，“快躲起来！”

杨威利四下张望，更加茫然地问：“往哪儿躲？幻影移形来得及吗？”

“不行，这么近距离的幻影移形，等于打开霍格沃茨的公共广播说‘有人潜入了教师办公室’。”先寇布一边说，一边四下寻找可能的掩体。走廊上的脚步声越来越近，鞋跟在大理石地板上敲出的圆舞曲节拍此刻听在两人耳里，宛如日后以非法入侵罪接受魔法部审理时的法槌声。情急之下，先寇布一把拉开衣柜的大门，对着杨威利的耳朵说：“忍着点。”他刚用尽全力将两人硬塞进充满金粉和亮片的衣柜里，办公室的门就被打开了。

衣柜的空间有限，杨威利感到自己的头正枕在先寇布的手背上，他的另一只手此刻紧紧支撑着木制的侧板——为了保持平衡，并且不将他78公斤的体重全部压在他身上。柜门外的人蹬着响亮的脚步走进房间，在另一侧墙壁前停下来。他似乎打开了书柜门，一边哼着歌一边在整理什么，暂时没有要离开的迹象。半侧躺在衣柜底部的杨威利渐渐感到肌肉在抗议，而先寇布横在自己脸侧的手臂则开始微微颤抖起来。杨威利想了想，用尚未被压住的右手食指在先寇布的大腿外侧写起字来。

_“你快撑不住了。”_

先寇布花了足足一分钟才在脑袋里拼出杨威利的手指留言，轻轻点了点头，又摇了摇头。

 _“别逞强，我能承受得住。”_ 杨威利继续写道。

先寇布咬紧牙关，看着身下的杨威利，仍然有些犹豫，一滴汗却不合时宜地从他的下颚滴落，划过杨威利的侧颈，紧接着，杨威利写下了第三条信息。

 _“相信我。”_ 黑暗中，先寇布感到自己好像被捏了一下大腿。

先寇布终于让步了，他慢慢收回集中在右臂的力量，杨威利则用手肘撑起自己的身体接住他缓缓下落的上半身，再无声地躺回衣柜底部。在麻木了的右臂终于恢复知觉后，先寇布用右手食指在杨威利的锁骨之间艰难地写完一句话。

_“要是我身体有什么变化，那是最正常不过的生理反应。”_

漆黑一片的衣柜里，先寇布将脸一头扎进不知为何物的棉织品中，究竟是紧张还是绝望，他自己也难以分辨。相比起进退两难的自己，身下的杨威利倒显得更自然一些，他甚至将夹在两人身体之间的手掌抽出来，轻轻放在自己的腰侧。然而，这个约等于拥抱的动作让先寇布心底一颤，身体的温度不可避免地升高了。 _最糟糕的事真的发生了，命运女神果真爱开玩笑。_ 他绝望地想，出去以后该怎么解释，怎么解释才显得自己不那么变态。突然，他卡在杨威利两腿间的右腿感受到了一种别样的触感和热度。

_…………不会吧？_

_不会吧！_ 先寇布差点叫出声来，为了证实心中的疑问，他试着挪了挪右腿，身下的杨威利似乎轻喘了一声，双手一把抓上自己的后腰。

_“抱歉，生理反应。”_

杨威利在他的后腰沟上缓慢地写道，心脏正跳着回旋踢踏舞的先寇布只好双手攥紧周围的棉布料。 _酷刑，真是酷刑，全天下的酷刑也比不过现在。_ 先寇布心里想着，又有一滴汗珠掉下来。时间、空间，和先寇布小腿的知觉一起消失了，此刻，在他的世界里，除了杨威利手指在自己后背轻微的摩擦声，和他吐在自己耳边的呼吸声，其他的所有感官仿佛都消失了。他无能为力地任凭那朵玫瑰色的火苗如燎原之势在心房里蔓延，在他体内徒劳地旋转回荡，他感到杨威利似乎将脸转向了他，呼在他脖颈上的温度更热了。然而为了不让柜门外的人心生疑窦，两人只好继续保持这个姿势奇怪的拥抱，直到关门声再次在耳边响起——安德鲁·霍克终于走了。

重见光明时，先寇布终于领悟，比衣柜中的紧张更令人崩溃的，是经历了衣柜中的紧张后，仍要在爬出衣柜后与对方四目相对。他坐在衣柜的底部，用手掌遮住半张脸，声称自己腿麻，要杨威利等他缓缓，后者反而显得不以为然，在先寇布身边坐下，轻拍他的肩，说：“生物本能，别太在意。”

先寇布强作镇定地点了点头，他现在十分需要一个可以转移二人注意力的话题。终于，在一番搜肠刮肚之后，他终于找到了合适的话题。

“他刚才回来，好像把什么东西放进了书柜。”

“好像是，而且，他的心情似乎还不错。”杨威利的脑海里出现一刻钟前在衣柜外盘旋的不成调的歌声，“多亏他专心哼歌，没注意到这里的异常。”

“你说得对。”先寇布的双腿终于恢复了知觉，他站起来向前走去，双手拉开书柜门，说：“让我们也来分享他的快乐——看看他到底把什么东西放了进来。”说罢，他灰褐色的眼睛又恢复了狼一般的机警，在书柜的各个角落来回扫描。当尚未发现异常的先寇布准备再来一遍扫描时，杨威利用食指指向一本有些年头的《魔法史》，说：“这本书刚才是正着放的，现在它倒过来了。”

先寇布惊讶地扭头看向杨威利，语气中带着赞叹：“你怎么做到的？”

“我说过了。”杨威利轻轻地笑了，说：“我的记忆力很好——包括图像记忆力。”

“有兴趣来傲罗办公室做侦探顾问吗？我保证你成为魔法世界的大侦探波洛。”先寇布向杨威利眨着期待的眼神。

“那谁来做我的亚瑟·黑斯廷斯？”杨威利一本正经地抬头问先寇布，后者顺势将右手抚上左胸腔，向杨威利鞠躬道：“你看智勇双全的在下如何？”

杨威利笑出了声，说：“你比黑斯廷斯机智多了。”说罢，伸手将书架上的那本《魔法史》拿在手中。不一会儿，他又开口道：“你还在看阿加莎·克里斯蒂？”

“一直在看，甚至有几本还翻来覆去看了好几遍，要我给你背诵几段吗？”

杨威利摆摆手，说：“改天吧。”然后，他将手上的《魔法史》递给先寇布，问道：“你要检查这本书吗？”

“当然。”先寇布接过书，数百张旧得发黄的书页被翻得沙沙作响，忽然，一张对折的纸飘落在两人脚下。先寇布捡起来一看，是一份盖上作废章的文件，内容是拉文克劳学院新一任理事会成员候选人名单。他迅速浏览完全文，然后指着名单上的一个名字问杨威利：“你知道，你本该是拉文克劳学院新一任的理事会成员吗？”

“当然不知道。”杨威利扫了一眼文件中的会议时间答道，“不然我还得用呆在拘留所实在走不开的理由向院长请假呢。”

“你可长点心吧，杨。”先寇布不禁提高了声调，“你知道这意味着什么吗？有人为了让你无法参加昨天的理事会议，不惜让你背上故意伤害的罪名——而这个怀着纯粹的恶意的人，极有可能就是这间办公室的主人。”

“可是，他自己也在名单上。”杨威利指着名单的最后一个名字说，“即使不排除我，他也已经是理事会成员，何必做损人不利己的事？”

“我想，他这样做的理由，也是这份文件被放在这里的原因。”先寇布轻拍杨威利的肩，“杨教授，你是我见过的最正直的人，但这个世界上的大部分人不是，有的人为了得到权力和地位，就会成为变态。”

“你是说，安德鲁·霍克他——”

“对，我是说，安德鲁·霍克极有可能患上了某种精神疾患，比如自恋型人格障碍症。”先寇布进一步追问道：“你想，已经作废了的文件，本应该毫无用处，留下来被人发现还可能成为重要证据，他为什么要冒险收起来？”

杨威利真诚地摇头。

“我的想法是——如果他并不是为了‘藏匿’，而是为了‘收藏’呢？作为某一种胜利的证据。”先寇布上前一步，双手用力捏住杨威利的肩膀，“你太直率了，像他这样的人，学生时代是所有人追捧的绩优生，成年后却连你的脚扬起的灰尘都赶不上，好不容易进了学院理事会，却又排在你的后面，我猜他心里一定很怨恨你吧。”

“就算他恨我，但至于去袭击一个无辜的学生，还放出黑魔王标志吗？”

“这样的人阿兹卡班里多到能办一场加长版摇滚音乐会，对于这样极端自我中心又长期沉浸在成功幻想中的人来说，他们并不会有什么同理心，他人在他们眼里只是实现目的的工具。”先寇布打开笔记本，在脑海里把所有线索串联起来，“我的推理是，安德鲁·霍克是一个极端的自恋狂，因对自己的竞争对手——也就是你——心生嫉妒和怨恨，利用自己草药学教师的职务之便，制作了复方汤剂，假扮成你在黑魔法防御术教室里袭击了安妮·威廉姆斯，这样，轻则使拉文克劳学院取消你的理事会候选人身份，重则可以让你获罪。这样，他便可以继续维持自己对成功的幻想。”

杨威利听完不由鼓起掌来，说：“优秀的演绎法，但是，没有证据的推论无法说服法庭的法官——现在并没有能证明霍克和这件事有关的直接证据。”

“是的，我们需要一个不容争辩的铁证。”先寇布灰褐色的眼珠转了几转，然后，他带着神秘的表情对杨威利说：“想和我一起来场大冒险吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好玩吗？”先寇布把坐在地上的杨威利拉起来。
> 
> “嗯。”杨威利依然在笑，他用力地点点头，“高峰体验。”
> 
> “先别下结论，我向你保证，这绝不是今天最刺激的事。”说罢，先寇布用手拍了拍自己的心脏。

5.

“想和我一起来场大冒险吗？”

杨威利看着眼前的先寇布，上扬的剑眉掩饰不住的兴奋，彷佛一个在愚人节兴致勃勃要给老师挖陷阱的调皮学生。

“来都来了，还能中途退出吗？”杨威利也露出同样调皮的表情，“我们去哪儿？”

“别问，跟我来。”先寇布拉起他的手，两人的身影“咻”的一声从霍克的办公室里消失了。一番时空扭转后，两人重新回到魔法部正厅。杨威利跟随走在自己前方半个身子的先寇布迈进通往二楼的电梯，随后走进傲罗办公室最深处的一个房间。进门前，杨威利瞥了一眼办公室门口的名牌，身着巫师袍的先寇布的半身像抱着手，意味深长地凝视着他的眼睛。

杨威利坐在傲罗主任办公室的棕褐色牛皮沙发上，看先寇布蹲在一盆护法树前，对着乳白色罗马式花盆的边缘敲了三下，一只护树罗锅轻巧地跳了出来。紧接着，他握住护法树的根部将其连着土块拔起，另一只手从花盆底取出一个黑色布袋掷给杨威利。杨威利接住布袋，解开袋口的抽绳，一件泛着神秘光泽的黑色丝绒斗篷出现在眼前。他用手摩挲斗篷的布料，带着不敢相信的兴奋说：“这是——”

“隐形衣，上一届主任在他的倒霉小儿子闹出一系列事件后，自愿秘密捐赠给魔法部傲罗办公室。”先寇布朝墙上相框中那个有着闪电伤疤的中年男子颔首行礼，“感谢大公无私的波特。”杨威利显然被他逗乐了，眼神更加明亮起来，像个刚拿到生日礼物的小孩一样问：“我可以试试吗？”

“当然。”

先寇布刚说完，沙发上的杨威利就消失了，只听沙发上空传来一个声音：“你看得到我吗？”先寇布觉得此情此景十分有趣，强忍住笑意说：“当然看不见，但是沙发上有你的屁股印。”

话音刚落，皮沙发上凹陷的印记不见了，过了一会儿，从左前方传来一个声音。

“这样呢？还知道我在哪里吗？”

“我是个傲罗，可以听声辩位。”

办公室里突然安静下来了，房间里看上去就像从来没有来过第二个人，先寇布环顾四周，像一只丛林中狩猎的豹，不动声色地嗅了嗅周围的空气， _梧桐、湖水和羊皮纸_ ，他在心里默念，然后朝房间的东北角走去，谁知伸出手却扑了空，他又循着气味移动的方向走去，又只抓住空气。如此三番，连续失利让先寇布更加来劲，他从猎豹变成了狮子，在办公室里来回踱步， _这次一定要抓住！_ 先寇布暗下决心，忽然，他猛地回过身，朝右后方扑去。

“找到了！”先寇布用身体压着一团透明的物体，得意地扯开隐形衣的布料，正努力憋笑的杨威利终于忍不住，抱起肚子在地板上咯咯地笑出声来，先寇布见状也笑起来，两个人就这么在地板上互相笑了一会儿，直到先寇布意识到——自己自始自终都坐在杨威利的大腿上，才连忙从地上爬起来。但愿没暴露，先寇布想，考虑到此刻的杨威利也正笑得满脸通红，应该不会想太多。

“好玩吗？”先寇布把坐在地上的杨威利拉起来。

“嗯。”杨威利依然在笑，他用力地点点头，“高峰体验。”

“先别下结论，我向你保证，这绝不是今天最刺激的事。”说罢，先寇布用手拍了拍自己的心脏。

“我进来了噢——感觉怎么样？”

“等等——别——别那么急，我还没准备好。”

“没关系，你慢慢来……现在呢？”

“我——我弄好了，进来吧……不，不用担心我，我能适应，再进来一点……”

“准备好了吗？”先寇布掌住杨威利的腰。

“准备好了，动吧。”杨威利确定地回复。

“一、二、三——”

一团透明的物体缓慢地从楼梯间挪到霍格沃茨教师公寓的走廊上，再缓慢地移动到一扇镶金条红木门边。

“东西准备好了吗？”先寇布朝杨威利的耳朵里悄悄吐着气。

杨威利点点头，右手亮出一张便利贴大小的透明软塑料片，根据先寇布半小时前紧急开设的傲罗专业技能入门讲座，杨威利需要在安德鲁·霍克下午出门上课的瞬间，将软塑料片卡在锁片上。“冷静、勇气、细心、毅力，最后——绝对的信任。”先寇布双手用力地捏住杨威利的手臂。

两个人身体重叠地挤在隐形衣里，贴着墙静静等着，杨威利乱糟糟的头发挠得先寇布的鼻头有些痒，他试着在打喷嚏的欲望变成现实前将脸挪开一点。斗篷内留给他活动的空间并不大，他只好尽量将自己和杨威利的脑袋错开，却不小心将嘴唇贴上了他的耳廓。虽然只是一瞬间，先寇布仍感到身前的杨威利倒吸了一口气，他刚想道歉，却听见了门锁打开的声音——安德鲁·霍克身穿黑色戗驳领米白色西服套装，手提黑色压纹皮包走了出来，正当红木门即将合上的间隙，杨威利用见缝插针的敏捷将塑料片卡进锁舌与锁片之间。更幸运的是，霍克顺手带上门后便没有回头，径直走向走廊的尽头。待他的脚步声在楼道中渐渐消失，先寇布伸手将门打开一条缝，两人一前一后迅速地闪进霍克的家中。

不出二人所料，安德鲁·霍克的家就是他的另一个个人博物馆，先寇布省下对客厅中的霍克镀金半身像评论的时间，和杨威利分工合作，杨威利去书房，他则去卧室寻找线索。先寇布把衣柜翻了个底朝天，除了再沾上一身金粉亮片一无所获。他又打开床底的几个抽屉，里面横七竖八地放着一些杂物和一个小坩埚，先寇布拿起干锅，一股介乎于草药和氨气之间的味道冲进他的鼻腔，他被呛得捂住鼻子干呕了几声。等他恢复过来拉开另一个抽屉，伸手在一堆说不上名字的药草中摸索，忽然触到了一个冰凉的金属物件，他拿起来一看，是一个银制便携酒壶。先寇布拧开瓶盖，一股复方汤剂的残留气味扑鼻而来。他的嘴角露出胜利的笑意，起身准备将新发现的证物和杨威利分享。

当他转过身来时，眼前的景象却像摄魂怪一般扼住了他呼吸——安德鲁·霍克一只手捂住杨威利的嘴，另一只手握住魔杖对准他的脖子，狭长的眼睛发出危险的光，直直盯着先寇布。

“还好我今天忘带笔记本折了回来，不然我可就错过了最重要的访客——把魔杖交出来。”

“什么？我没明白，什么魔杖？”先寇布试图拖延时间，却激起了霍克更多的愤怒，他青筋毕露地朝先寇布吼道：“你的魔杖，交出来！别想耍花招，夺命咒是没有反咒的！”

霍克握住魔杖的手激动地一抖，几束白光从魔杖头部迸出，其中一束擦过杨威利的侧颈，划出一条血痕，他抿住嘴唇，双眼紧闭——看上去真的很疼。

“别冲动，有话好好说。”先寇布举起双手，刻意将魔杖以水平方向夹在右手手指间，“你不过来我怎么交给你？”

“你以为我傻吗！当然是你扔过来！”霍克此时的表情狰狞而扭曲，为了不激怒他，先寇布只得将手中的魔杖扔到霍克脚边。杨威利锁紧眉头，睁大眼睛看着他，彷佛想说什么，但已经来不及了。

“哈哈，像你这样的人，傻就傻在总要坚持什么正义和人道。”霍克的笑变得愈发狰狞，然后，他将手中的魔杖对准了先寇布。

一束红光闪过，先寇布失去了知觉。

五百英里外的伦敦市区，太阳正准备落山，街上的路灯尚未亮起，整个城市显得灰蒙蒙的。在车水马龙的街头，一片深红色砖墙之中，嵌着一家白绿相间招牌的小咖啡馆。在落地玻璃右下角一个不起眼的位置，林兹和布鲁姆哈特凑在一起的头在现代风格的窗花下若隐若现。

“我还是有点担心……”布鲁姆哈特双手握住马克杯，“还有十分钟才下班……”

“放心吧，我们的主任虽然喜欢从背后突然出现，但还没有道德堕落到在这个点查岗。”林兹说着，伸出右手覆上布鲁姆哈特的左手背，见对方没有拒绝，他便伸出食指轻轻挠了挠他的手腕内侧，只见布鲁姆哈特的手突然颤抖了起来。

“怎么，不喜欢？”林兹有些担心地问，布鲁姆哈特依然没有回话，而是闪着膨胀的瞳孔，指向自己斜前方的落地玻璃窗。林兹疑惑地顺着他手指的方向向后看去，继而绝望地闭上了眼睛——出现在眼前的是此时此刻的他最不想见到的画面。

“你怎么来了？！”

先寇布足足努力了三次才将彷佛灌了铅的眼睛完全睁开，有几缕额前的头发失去了本来的造型，正戳在他的睫毛根部，他想用手拨开，才终于意识到自己目前的处境——他的手被手铐铐住了。更绝望的是，身后紧贴着自己的，还有一张同样的折叠座椅，和用同样方法铐住的杨威利——准确来说，他俩的手被两副手铐交叉着拷在了一起。

“你醒了？”杨威利的声音从背后传来，比平时的音量小了很多，像是刻意压低了声音。

“我们在哪儿？”先寇布四下张望，只看到一扇被关上的窗户，从窗外的景观来看，他推测自己应该在一处很高的地方。当终于回忆起醒来之前发生的一系列事后，他连忙问：“霍克呢？”

“天文塔，你应该没来过这里——这是给nerd和失恋之人准备的地方。”杨威利说，“我醒来时就没见到霍克。”

“我很抱歉……”先寇布懊恼地说，“我应该走在你后面，这样我就会记得反锁房间门——这是我查案的习惯动作。”

“别说这些，明明就是我太粗心，不知道什么时候被别人搞到了头发，还从没有关门的习惯。”杨威利诚恳地说道。

“这不怪你，你本来就不应该被要求做这些，而我——明明向你保证了要保护你的安全……”

先寇布还没说完，杨威利却打断了他。

“别这么说，别，如果有得选，我最不愿意是你陪我困在这里。其实我在拘留所的时候就想过会不会见到你，但我又觉得不会这么巧，可偏偏就是那么巧，真的是你，我……”杨威利停了下来，听声音好像是喉头哽咽了一下，他被反剪着的手摸到先寇布的，勾住其中几根手指，先寇布的心脏彷佛被车轮碾了一下，他也用力地勾住那几根细瘦的手指。

“你什么？”先寇布小心翼翼地问，虽然他的理智告诉他，此时此刻他的心脏不应该因为这样的原因扑通狂跳，但——去他的理智，为了他别说做罗密欧，做卡西莫多他也愿意。

“我……其实……那个……我——”

杨威利的话被木门的开门声打断，安德鲁·霍克带着一脸扭曲的笑，提着一桶液体走了进来。 _是煤油。_ 先寇布堪比警犬的鼻子立刻拉响了警报，他扭头看了杨威利一眼，对方显然也嗅到了这股极其危险的气味。

“看来你们俩都醒了，正好，我还担心你们直到谢幕都还在睡，那就太遗憾了。”霍克将煤油桶放在门边，对着两人说。

“手铐加煤油，你很聪明嘛，不愧是全优生。”先寇布讽刺地说，霍克彷佛只听进了最后三个字，脸上露出自豪的神情，说：“你以为我会这么傻，用全身束缚咒，然后再让你施破解咒吗？”

“你的目标是我，放了他吧。袭击魔法部官员的量刑比袭击学校教师重多了，何必呢？”杨威利的语气一如既往地不带一丝波澜。

“你以为我会袭击他？”霍克突然爆发出一连串笑声，“开什么玩笑！我现在可是拉文克劳学院理事，我怎么会做这样自毁前途的事？要袭击魔法部官员的人当然是你杨威利了！”霍克从怀中摸出杨威利的雪松木魔杖在二人面前挥舞，“为了让你们死得明白，我就大致说明一下你们的结局吧——傲罗先寇布将畏罪潜逃的杨威利追到了天文塔，被困兽犹斗的杨威利残忍杀害，当杨威利点燃煤油准备毁尸灭迹时被我发现并阻拦，在打斗中，杨威利不慎跌进火场死亡。而我，将作为和罪犯英勇对抗的楷模在散学典礼上接受学校的表彰。”

“非常完美的计划，要不是我的手被铐住，我都想为你鼓掌。”杨威利继续用淡然的语气说。

“那——等等，” 先寇布插进两人的对话，“既然我都要因公殉职了，可以让我最后说几句话吗？”

“说吧。看在巫师世家先寇布家族只剩下你这么一个后人的份上，有什么遗言尽管讲，只是，别想在我眼皮底下耍花招。”霍克的眼神冷酷而凶狠。

“没什么花招，我只是想坦白一个放在心底多年的秘密。”先寇布清了清喉咙，开始说：“杨威利——其实，我还在霍格沃茨当学生的时候就被你深深吸引住了。痴迷、爱慕、敬佩，我无法将自己的目光从你身上挪开。毕业以后，我以为距离和时间会冲淡这份感情，但是我错了，在重新见到你的这两天里，我对你的感情甚至比从前更强烈，我想亲你的额头，想吻你的嘴唇，想和你在傲罗办公室的沙发上来一次痛快又刺激的办公室性爱。”先寇布一面说，一面伸手握住杨威利颤抖的手，“噢对了，天知道在你家的那天晚上我有多煎熬，我好想抚摸你贴在枕头上的头发，把你的手贴在我的胸口上，听一听我的心脏跳得有多厉害。也许现在不是讲这句话最好的时机，还可能显得有些变态，但这可能是我最后的机会……所以，我是真的、真的很爱你。”

“啧——啧——啧——”霍克一边从嘴角发出不屑的声音，一边拖长节拍地鼓着掌，“多么感人的爱意，如果我用这个情节写一部爱情悲剧，说不定能在科利瑟姆剧院上演呢。谢谢了学长，为此我就特别为你默哀一分钟吧。”说着，安德鲁·霍克戏剧性地以哀悼的姿势闭上了眼睛。

“别怕，记得我的话。”先寇布捏了捏杨威利的手指，轻声说，后者同样柔和地“嗯”了一声。

一分钟过去了，霍克重新睁开眼睛。

“时间已经耗得差不多了，我还得回去准备明天的早课呢——你那么痴情，我就不让你立刻死吧。”说罢，霍克将杨威利的魔杖对准先寇布。

“crucio！”

 _不，不要是现在！_ 杨威利绝望地闭上眼睛，一滴水珠滑落他低垂的下颌。

尽管霍克的声音尖细又响亮，然而，那支雪松木魔杖却没有任何动静，连半点火花都没有冒出来。霍克显然也对当下的状况不明就里，他举起魔杖，又施了一遍钻心咒，依旧没有任何的反应。

“我以为你早就知道了，谁知道你竟然这么迟钝。”先寇布终于忍不住开口了，“你难道没有疑惑过，为什么11月1号的晚上，在黑魔法防御术教室，你击昏了杨威利，用早些时候偷走的他的魔杖准备伪造现场时，却没有办法放出黑魔王标志？或者，我这么说吧，你难道没有疑惑过，以你的魔法和这根属于当代最优秀巫师之一的魔杖使出的神锋无影，怎么竟然不能让一个十三岁少女当场死亡？”

“你在说什么！为什么？当然是因为杨威利根本就不是什么优秀巫师，也不配在学生和学校里享受这样的声誉！”霍克的脸上青筋暴起，先寇布想，现在不需要膨胀咒他也能飞起来了。

“因为我的魔杖杖芯是独角兽尾毛。”杨威利插话道。

“什么？！”

“独角兽尾毛，睿智，具有敏锐的观察力，魔法稳定，受到很多研究型巫师的钟爱。但能被独角兽尾毛的魔杖选中的巫师却并不多，因为这类魔杖会抵抗黑魔法。因此，在你用杨威利的魔杖向安妮·威廉姆斯发射神锋无影时，魔杖主动减弱了魔法的效力，后来更是拒绝放出黑魔王标志，于是你不得不用自己的魔杖放出黑魔王标志——所以，如果检查你的魔杖，我想一定会出现相应的咒语。《巫师宪章》第379条修正案明文规定，不允许任何个人、团体、政治组织释放出黑魔王标志。安德鲁·霍克，你将面临故意杀人未遂罪和反巫师和平罪的起诉，你将在阿兹卡班安度晚年——你的职业生涯、你的人生都将永远与荣耀和光明无缘。”

“闭嘴，你给我闭嘴！”霍克的双眼放出血腥的红光，他的五官挤成一团——这副模样，已经难以称得上像一张人脸了。他一把掏出自己的魔杖，朝先寇布嚷道：“只要你们死了，就没有人想到来检查我的魔杖，我——”

话音未完，窗外忽然闪过一只半透明的物体，甩下一束耀眼的白光，一个声音通过扩音咒传上塔楼。

“安德鲁·霍克，我们都知道是你干的了——噢，‘我们’指的是霍格沃茨和魔法部，放下魔杖出来吧，这是你最后的机会。”

“林兹到了！”先寇布的神情振奋起来，与此同时，身后的杨威利轻轻喊了一声：“总算好了！”

急急忙忙站在窗边打探地面情况的霍克还没看到地面，就被从座椅上一跃而起的先寇布扑倒在地，一把抢过他手上的两根魔杖扔向不远处左手腕上还挂着一只没来得及开锁的手铐的杨威利，后者以空前的敏捷接住这两根魔杖。

“带着魔杖去找林兹，快！”

杨威利向先寇布投去确认的眼神，拔腿就往门边跑。

“谁都别想走！”

一把闪着寒光的小刀刺向先寇布的脸部，后者躲开了偷袭，却失去了平衡，身体在地板上翻滚了一圈。霍克趁此空隙取出身上的第三根魔杖，向先寇布施了一个障碍咒，紧接着，又用火焰咒点燃了煤油桶，火势迅速封死了天文塔唯一的出口。杨威利见势，迅速转身将霍克的魔杖准确地抛向窗外，说：“无论如何，起码魔法部会知道究竟是谁放出了黑魔王标志，人要学会为自己做过的事负责。”

霍克四顾眼前的景象，熊熊燃烧的火焰四下窜升，短暂失去行动力的先寇布仍在艰难地挣扎，只有他和杨威利，一人一根魔杖，面对面地站立着。

“真是决斗的好地方。”霍克发出几声狞笑，“现在这样，更好。”

“我热爱生命，并没有什么兴趣要抛弃生命和你决斗。”杨威利诚实地回应道，“况且，如你所见，我手上的魔杖使不出什么高深的黑魔法。”

“你没有选择，杀了你，拿回本该属于我的东西，我得让这个世界恢复正常！”

说罢，安德鲁·霍克举起魔杖，一句令所有巫师胆寒的咒语挟着阴森的绿光射向杨威利。

“Avada Kedavra！”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “人生空幻。一点爱情，一点仇恨，还有互道早安。”

6.

“你说，这能管用吗？”

布鲁姆哈特看着林兹的眼神有些怀疑。一小时前，他和林兹蹲在伦敦市区的咖啡馆闲聊，一只凤凰形象的守护神却穿过落地窗降落到咖啡桌面上，放下一个卡包大小的口袋——在这个施了无痕伸展咒的小口袋里，布鲁姆哈特拿出一张被铅笔轻轻涂抹过的信纸，在一整片浅浅的铅笔痕之中，一些无法被着色的凹陷线条构成几行文字，他试着读出文字的内容：“‘ _安妮·威廉姆斯小姐……请在今天晚上九点钟到黑魔法防御教室，我们谈一谈今天下午发生的事……杨威利_ ’——这是安妮·威廉姆斯被袭击前收到的信！”

“确切来说，是给安妮·威廉姆斯写信时垫着的下一张信纸，如果是一些特别的纸张，就可以判断出写信人的身份。”林兹话音刚落，布鲁姆哈特就将信纸推到他面前，指着信纸上的一处印着三只青蛙的暗纹，说：“你看，这是什么？”

林兹盯着暗纹，说：“杨威利是混血，而且他的父亲很早就放弃了巫师家族的纹章，这不是他的家族纹章……可是，我总觉得在哪里见到过这个标志……而且就在最近几天……”林兹苦思冥想，却死活想不起究竟是在哪里见到过这个纹章图样。对面的布鲁姆哈特也打开笔记本，试图找到一些线索，过了一会儿，他从笔记本中掏出一张卡片递到林兹面前。

“三只青蛙，是霍克家族的纹章。”

 _对，是在名片上！_ 林兹恍然大悟，一把握住布鲁姆哈特的手：“多亏你当时接了他的名片！主任这是在提醒我们，霍克才是写信把安妮·威廉姆斯交出来的人！”

“可是……为什么主任不亲自过来让我们安排抓捕呢？”布鲁姆哈特疑惑地问，林兹的绿眼睛转了又转，表情忽然紧张起来：“他有危险！走，跟上那只守护神！”

两人跟着银色的凤凰来到霍格沃茨天文塔，却发现通往顶楼的活动楼梯被人截断了，他们只好回到天文塔前朝塔顶喊话。扩音咒的声波显然不止传到了天文塔顶，也吵醒了拉文克劳休息室的学生们，一时间，人群聚集在天文塔下，怀着与傲罗们截然不同的紧张注视着火光闪烁的天文塔窗户。两人正等待着塔顶的回应，忽然，一根魔杖从窗户里飞出，差一点砸中一个正侧身和同学议论的学生。林兹捡起魔杖一看，既不是先寇布的柏木魔杖，也不是杨威利的雪松木魔杖，而是一根有些弯曲的黑刺李木魔杖。

“这是霍克的魔杖。”布鲁姆哈特将笔记本打开，翻到记有霍克档案的一页说。

“上面到底发生了什么事？”林兹有些不安，他对布鲁姆哈特说：“我们得想个办法上去看看。”而布鲁姆哈特显然比林兹更焦急，他朝林兹喊道：“怎么上去？你会飞吗？”

林兹刚想回话，突然心生一计，拉起布鲁姆哈特拔腿就跑，布鲁姆哈特只好跟他一路狂奔到城堡内一处房间门外。

“这是哪儿？”布鲁姆哈特问。

“拉文克劳的魁地奇休息室——莱纳，不是我说你，你是霍格沃茨毕业的吗？”林兹说着，解开房间的锁走进去。

“我又没有过拉文克劳的男朋友。”布鲁姆哈特白了林兹一眼走上前去，后者原想解释几句，鉴于当下情况紧急只好放弃。布鲁姆哈特走进休息室，指着房间中一排整齐排列的飞天扫帚说：“这个？”

“不然呢？”

布鲁姆哈特想了想，暂时提不出更好的建议，只好表示接受。

“一人一把？”

“对，到了塔楼我们可以分别再载一个人。”

“霍克呢？”布鲁姆哈特认真地说：“别忘了，坏人也是人。”

“……行，听你的，再带一把备用。”

就这样，林兹和布鲁姆哈特，乘着飞天扫帚冲向拉文克劳塔楼前的空地，又直升上天空，当两个人的视线终于够到天文塔的窗户时，一股幽冷的绿光从窗前箭一般掠过。林兹胆战心惊地扭头看向窗内，而他身旁的布鲁姆哈特则惊叫了起来。

“不——！！”

在索命咒的绿光中，先寇布徒劳地叫喊着。他现在后悔很多事情，最后悔的就是不该得意忘形，带着杨威利来调查现场。他应该让他留在自己的房间，然后派布鲁姆哈特这个可靠小伙去守着他，再在房间外布置三个，不，十个结界。 _都怪你，你的傲慢和过度自信，你以为在他身边就能保证他的安全，你也是这么对他保证的，你要对现在的局面负全责。_ 先寇布的身体仍被束缚咒控制，他的眼泪却先一步摆脱了魔法，从眼角滚落。

“先寇布，你还好吗？”林兹的声音从不远处传来，“杨教授，这是怎么一回事？”

_开什么玩笑，事到如今还有什么必要问杨威利？_

_……等等，难道说——_

先寇布猛地睁开眼，杨威利，还活着，正站在房间中央有些迷惑地挠着那头乱蓬蓬的黑发，看着躺在地板上瞳孔向上翻白眼的霍克说：“咒语反弹了。”

“什么？！”

“我也不太清楚发生了什么，他用你的魔杖使出的索命咒反弹了。”杨威利显然还处在震惊的余波中，比起平时显得更加迟钝。

“怎么做到的？！”

“各位，各位——我不反对钻研案情，但考虑下现在的情况，”布鲁姆哈特指了指正在蔓延的火势，“两位是不是先出去再说？”

“噢，对！对不起，我大脑有些运转不过来。”杨威利彷佛被电击了一下，他跳起来，从地上捡起先寇布的魔杖，解开了束缚咒。

“你的魔杖，用着还挺顺手的。”杨威利将魔杖交还到终于从地上爬起来的先寇布手中时，努力用轻松的语气说，后者没有回话，只是用力握住他的手。然后，两人从窗前分别爬上林兹和布鲁姆哈特的飞天扫帚，飞离了天文塔。

四十分钟后，魔法部和傲罗们接到通知赶来，天文塔顶的火也终于被扑灭了。级长们把学生领回休息室，聚集的人群渐渐散去，霍格沃茨的夜晚又恢复了往日的宁静。

“魔法部已经接手了霍克的尸体，绑架罪和故意纵火罪是免不了的。等检查完他魔杖发出过的咒语，加上你送来的证据，还得加上袭击未成年人和私自放出黑魔王标志的罪责。”林兹走在城堡的走廊上，对同行的三人说。

“遗憾的是他死了，没法亲耳听到法官对他的审判。”布鲁姆哈特说。

“是挺遗憾的，我还想再看一遍他那个扭曲的表情呢。”说到这里，先寇布忽然想到了什么，向林兹问道：“你说，我送来了证据？可是我并没有给你送什么证据啊？”

“那个施了无痕伸展咒的小口袋——装着复原霍克借杨威利之名向安妮·威廉姆斯发出的信的那个小口袋——难道不是你的吗？”这下林兹也迷惑了。

“那是我送的。”后排的杨威利终于找到了插话的时机，“是我在霍克和先寇布对峙的时候偷偷让守护神把信带去找林兹的。”

“可那只凤凰明明就是先寇布的——等等，你是说……那只凤凰是你的守护神？”

四个人的脚步不约而同地停止了，林兹、布鲁姆哈特与先寇布的目光全投向了杨威利。而此刻的杨威利却表现得出人意料地平静，他看着先寇布，再一次点头确认道：“是的。我的守护神是一只凤凰——和你的一模一样。”

先寇布将身体完全转向杨威利，拉起他的手，轻声问道：“我可以知道是从什么时候开始的吗？”

“五年级的最后一天，确切地说是从你那一届的毕业舞会回来之后。我有些伤心，一觉醒来后守护神就变了。”杨威利的勇气似乎快用完了，他被先寇布握住的手开始颤抖，食指在先寇布的指腹上不安地来回摩挲。

“你去了我的毕业舞会？我以为你没有来，就算是无声的拒绝了。”

“不，不不不。我去了，只是在图书馆看书忘记了时间，去的时候舞会已经开始很久了。我去的时候，你正在和他——”杨威利用眼神指了指林兹，“坐在吧台上喝酒，我以为，我以为你们俩当时在一起……”

“开玩笑！我和他！没有的事，你相信我！”林兹的脑袋顿时摆得像一座开了最大档的落地风扇，向着布鲁姆哈特的方向持续摇晃，“我那天是因为被莱纳拒绝了，和同病相怜的好兄弟喝闷酒而已。”

“我没有拒绝你，我是真的讨厌电子乐，现在也还是不喜欢。你要是不那么热衷于邀我去夜场迪斯科，我早就和你出去了。”布鲁姆哈特斜眼瞪着林兹。

“你为什么从来不告诉我？！”

“我只是想看看靠你自己的脑子，究竟什么时候才能想到这一点上来。”布鲁姆哈特难得地露出恶作剧的笑容，“并且，我家家教比较严，我也是个传统的人，我的恋爱对象得是一个有毅力和有责任心的人才行。”

林兹的脸刷地红了，他支支吾吾地朝先寇布和杨威利说：“那个……抱歉，我，我有些话想私下给莱纳——啊，不，布鲁姆哈特说，我先走了，别忘了今天早上十点去魔法部录口供！”说罢，拉起布鲁姆哈特便一溜烟消失在走廊尽头。

“那么……”见走廊上只剩下自己和杨威利，先寇布的语气中掺入了更多的轻松和温柔，“这其实是一场误会？我以为你拒绝了我，你以为我在和别人谈恋爱？”

“我也有责任，那时我还太年轻，太不擅长社交，所以不相信你这样的人会真的喜欢我。你有那么多选择，干嘛选一个住在图书馆里的nerd呢？老实说，直到现在我还是不太明白，你刚才在天文塔顶说的那些话，究竟是真心的，还是为了给我争取足够的开锁时间采用的‘转移罪犯注意力法’……”杨威利说着，又低下头，将一双黑色的杏眼藏在长刘海下。先寇布见状，将空着的一只手轻轻抚上他的脸颊，拇指停在他的唇角，杨威利将视线抬起一些，他看到眼前人的笑容里竟然带上了一丝羞涩。

“一般傲罗用谈话转移罪犯注意力，需要到坦白自己感情世界和性幻想的地步吗？”

“噢，噢……这样……”杨威利自顾自地笑了一声，不自觉地将先寇布的手捏得更紧了，“先寇布先生——啊不，先寇布——啊不，华尔特——我也不知道该怎么说才好，总觉得我这样一个有人格缺陷的人，不太好向你提出这样的要求，但是，刚才霍克发出索命咒的时候，我的脑子里只有一个念头，就是——”说到这里，杨威利的脸已经涨得通红，他空闲的一只手绞着毛线背心的下摆，与其说是在说话，不如说是一个音节一个音节往外挤，“我真的……很后悔……后悔没有吻过你就要死了。”

先寇布将手滑下杨威利的脸颊，顺着他的手臂往下握住他的手腕，走近一步，将他的右手放在自己的腰上，挺拔的鼻尖轻触上他的鼻头，然后吻了他的嘴唇。确切来说，这并不能算是一个正式的吻，更像是一个邀约，一种请求，一份小心翼翼双手奉上的契约书。

“你看，我吻了你，你也不必死。如果你允许，我会一直吻下去。”先寇布的气息扑在杨威利的脸上，一张一弛地带动他的呼吸。在一个换气的间隙，他点头，为这份契约署下另一个名字。

这一次，先寇布的吻像一阵暖风吹开一朵层层叠叠的玫瑰花瓣，轻柔而充满生机，又像是吻在他的心头，把他心房里的弦拨弄得叮咚作响，弦每响一声，他的胸腔就颤一回。他被吻得有些失去平衡，连退几步靠在墙上，右手紧紧揽住先寇布的后腰。先寇布借势上前一步，左腿贴上他的两腿之间，接触到先寇布大腿的瞬间，杨威利不由自主地打了一个冷战。

“抱歉，我想……我应该是勃起了——但我不认为这只是单纯的生理反应。”

杨威利异常认真的神态反而将先寇布逗笑了，“我不想在这么短的时间里做太多变态的事，但是，我必须承认——”他说着，将杨威利搭在自己后腰的手转移到身前，让他感受自己的身体，“我也是。”

“现在离去魔法部录口供还有五个半小时，也许我们可以先讨论下这个问题？”杨威利用食指指了指两人的下半身。

“噢，当然，求之不得。”先寇布不想让自己显得过于兴奋，但颤抖的声线已经开始出卖它们的主人，“我有好几家伦敦市区酒店的电话——你别误会，基本上都是为了出任务，我自己没去过几次。”

杨威利宽容地摆摆手说，“别解释了，我相信你。我知道这样说有点傻，但——我想让我们的第一次显得更有意义一点，特别一点，最好能独一无二。”

“特别一点的……独一无二的……”先寇布认真思索起来，过了一会儿，他眨着明亮的眼睛对杨威利说，“确实有这么一个地方，每一次进去都是不同的场景，并且只会出现在真正需要的时候——”

“有求必应屋？”杨威利睁大眼睛看先寇布，“认真的吗？”

“当然。屋内的布置会完全符合请求人的要求，是绝对只属于我们的地方。怎么样？”

“好的，就这么办。”杨威利笑盈盈地说，“我喜欢这个建议，浪漫大师。”

走进有求必应屋，先寇布和杨威利同时发出了惊叹声。

“傲罗办公室？！”

“室内温泉池？！”

“毕竟总不能真在你的办公室来吧？这可能是唯一一次全真模拟场景。”杨威利带着十分认真指着那张棕褐色牛皮沙发说：“我觉得这应该会是一次相当不错的体验。”

“我说，你可得小心，要是再让我多迷恋你一点，你就要收获一个狂热教徒式的恋人了。”先寇布姿势优雅地托起杨威利的右手，轻吻他的手背。

“那可难办了，我可是预定死后要下地狱的人，不知道地狱有没有为仅有一名成员的宗教领袖准备办公室的先例。”

“如果没有，我们就去组织一场地狱宗教自由游行，你策划我领队——还可以加上几个我们的校友。”

“哎呀，这下说不定要被哈迪斯赶出冥界，不得不去天堂避难了。”

“别忘了提醒我，去天堂前带上几个摇滚乐手，不然日子就太难熬了。”

“好的，好的，我一定记得。”杨威利的眼睛早就笑成了两条弯曲的细线，“去地狱的日子还早，不如现在就打开摇滚乐吧？”

“如果你愿意的话，听着重金属泡室内温泉也是一种独特的体验。”

在强烈的贝斯和鼓点声中，先寇布踏着圆舞曲的舞步，和杨威利滑进黑色花岗岩砌成的温泉水池，他们肩贴肩在水里坐了不一会儿，杨威利就捞起水杯里的柠檬片打起了水漂，并热情地邀请先寇布一起来玩。两人来了不下二十个回合，直到两片柠檬被捏得有些变形了，杨威利才停手，从水里爬起来，穿上浴衣，坐到沙发上。先寇布一只手用毛巾擦着自己的头发，另一只手拿着一块干毛巾坐到他身边，将毛巾搭在他的头发上，细心地搓着他的头发。

“不擦干容易感冒。”

杨威利有些受宠若惊地任由先寇布的手指隔着毛巾在他的脑袋上游走，这让他感到久违的温暖和舒适，他将手乖乖地放在自己的大腿两侧，静静享受眼下这一刻，过了好一会儿才开口说：“好了，我想应该差不多了，这是二十多年来我的头发被擦得最干的一次。”

先寇布将吸了水的毛巾放到茶几上，说：“我觉得，你应该对你的生活再上点心。”

“我也觉得。”杨威利点点头，“以后再不在酒吧里喝到睡着了。”

“再也不要被人捡去头发做复方汤剂了。”先寇布停顿片刻，又补充道，“还有，看好自己的魔杖。”

“你说得对。”杨威利再一次用力地点点头，然后转过头与他四目相对。两个人都明白，现在就是那个时刻。然而先寇布却像被石化了一般，直直地钉在沙发上。

“你……难道是紧张？”杨威利似乎猜中了先寇布的心，主动凑上前一些，“我只是一个没有性经验的人，按说紧张的人应该是我。”

杨威利的黑眼珠闪闪发亮，彷佛一道闪电击穿了先寇布的胸膛，这样的眼神、这样一开一合的两片嘴唇、这样的光、这样的电光火石，他好像曾在什么地方也同样地被击中过，是在哪里呢？先寇布在记忆的海滩上努力找寻着，找寻着，忽然，他找到了，他捡起一片记忆碎片兴奋地叫起来。

“我知道了！“先寇布用力地捏住杨威利的双臂，激动地喊起来，“我知道咒语为什么会反弹了！”

“为什么？”杨威利眨巴眨巴眼睛，等着先寇布做进一步的说明。

“你还记得我六年级你四年级的那次黑魔法防御术课吗？就是你被叫上来和我对抗的那一次？”见杨威利点头，先寇布继续问：“你还记得那次对抗的结果吗？”

“当然记得，我赢了，还用书包不小心袭击了你的胃。”

“是的，是的！”先寇布的手晃动得像在跳舞，“你还记得你打败我时用的是哪一个咒语吗？”

“我想想……我应该用的是缴械咒……难道说——”杨威利的眼睛顿时睁得又大又圆，他的手也舞动了起来，先寇布紧紧抓住他的双手说：“对！你用了缴械咒打败了我，从那以后，我的魔杖就属于你了。而凤凰羽毛杖芯的魔杖对使用者极为挑剔，它绝不会对自己的主人发出不可饶恕咒，所以，咒语反弹了——三十多年前，也同样有一根凤凰羽毛杖芯的魔杖反弹过索命咒。”

“原来如此！”杨威利用了好一会儿才让惊讶的表情从脸上褪去，取而代之的是泛着绯红的温柔，“华尔特，我这样的无神论者实在没有办法将这一系列事件称之为‘天意’，但我相信，这是我二十八年来经历过的最浪漫的巧合。”说着，他伸手环住先寇布的脖子，吻了吻他的右脸颊，说：“我们开始吧。”

先寇布仔细地将杨威利浴袍上的腰带解开，手指指尖滑过他因缺乏锻炼而略显单薄的腹肌，一路往上，蜻蜓点水似地落在他的双臂上，轻巧地将留在肩膀上的浴衣脱下。他的指尖还残留着温泉水的热度，电流一般在他的肌肤上游走。杨威利觉得有些痒，但很舒服，于是他往下滑了一些，将头枕在沙发靠垫上，幸好这沙发足够宽，先寇布得以将双膝都跪上来。他半躺在沙发上，看正跪坐在自己身前的先寇布脱下自己的浴衣，露出他紧实的肌肉，不知不觉间，脸上的红晕又大了一圈。先寇布见状，俯下身又吻了他的嘴唇。

“你真的很美。”他说，然后依次吻遍他的唇角、侧颈、喉结和锁骨，再顺势而上，将他不薄也不厚的耳垂含在唇间，一只手撑住他的后背，另一只手抚上他的左胸口。杨威利咬住下嘴唇，也没能阻止呻吟声从嘴角溢出。而先寇布彷佛被这声音激励了，他有意地俯下身，若有似无地摩擦身下人的胯部。这下杨威利实在忍不住，叫出了声来。

“不用憋着，我喜欢你的声音。”先寇布从沙发上下来，半跪在沙发前的地毯上，一面爱抚着杨威利的前胸，一面顺着他的肚脐一路往下亲吻，这下杨威利干脆弓起了身体，一只手紧紧攥住先寇布的手腕。

“这个……真的可以吗？”杨威利的话里夹杂着急促的呼吸。

“我当然可以，我很愿意。”先寇布再次吻了他的嘴唇，“如果你不愿意，我可以不做这个。”

“噢，不，别误会。我是说，你是不是太照顾我了点儿？说起来有点难为情，但……我现在真的感到很舒服……太舒服了……”说着，杨威利用双手蒙住了自己的脸。

先寇布笑了，他温柔地掰下他的一只手，将五指塞进他的指缝，说：“我保证，接下来会更舒服。”说罢，他再一次一路吻下去，每一个吻都像一个诚挚的脚步，坚实有力、郑重其事、绝不含糊，当他终于吻到目的地时，杨威利的心脏彷佛爆开了烟花，流光溢彩，不绝如缕，快乐如涨潮般一浪高过一浪，他死死扣住他的手指，而他看向他的眼神彷佛在鼓励他喊出自己的快乐。在那一刻，语言、声音、眼前的世界都消失了，只留下此起彼伏的呼吸、细细密密的汗珠、他口腔里和他身体里的炽热，和最后一刻天旋地转的白色光芒。

顺过气来后，杨威利终于从沙发上坐起来，亲吻先寇布的三角肌，将滚烫的脸贴上他的臂膀，说：“换你了。”

“你确定要？”先寇布关切地看着他。

“嗯。”杨威利确认道，“我虽然没有实践过，但电影总是看过，知道是怎么一回事。”

“噢，好，好的。”先寇布的眼睛里甚至起了水光，他将杨威利揽进自己的胸膛，说：“如果你觉得不舒服，我们就随时停下来。”

杨威利微笑着向他点头应允。

先寇布自忖自己虽然不像杨威利那样理性，但至少也称得上是一个克制的成年人，然而此刻的他却感到自己即将失控了——因为眼前的这个人，他柔软的肌肤、蓬乱的黑发、细密的睫毛上凝结的水珠、搭在自己背上的双腿、嵌进自己皮肤中的指尖、闪着水光的双唇，和不断从嘴里淌出的声音……这一切如梦似幻，他一次次将手指插进他乌黑的头发中，又担心用力过度拽疼了他而一次次松手。他想说点什么，却只能在喘息的间隙挤出一些俗套的台词——爱呀，美呀，永远呀……诸如此类。而即使这样俗套的台词，杨威利也宽容地收下了，他抱住他，把他说的话又重复了一遍。哎呀呀，爱呀，就是这样，翻来覆去，起起伏伏，泪水与汗水、快乐与痛楚、纠缠不清、难分难舍。他最后还是用力过度了，扯下杨威利三根头发。

他们在沙发上又换了一个姿势，这回是先寇布的肩膀上留下了半截牙印。然后是在温泉池里，然后到了床上……最后，天边露出了鱼肚白，两个人终于用光了所有力气，四脚交缠地睡在一起。

“华尔特，醒醒……华尔特……先寇布，快醒醒，你在做梦吗！”

先寇布迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，只见杨威利正用食指顽皮地戳着自己的脸，见他终于醒了，才开口说：“已经九点半了。别忘了十点钟我们还要去录口供。”

“噢……对，录口供……”先寇布用手肘支起半个身子，又跌回到床单上，“连再多睡一会儿都不行，成年人的世界太残酷了。”

“我想，你也应该为我们的睡眠缺失负一半的责任。”杨威利用戏谑的语气说，惹得先寇布起身吻他，然后对他说：“睡眠缺失归缺失，但我必须承认——过去的五小时是我有生以来最幸福的五小时。”

“我也是。我建议我们以后可以不定期地多安排一些这样的五小时。”杨威利的笑容又带上了他独有的神秘，他接着说：“在这一切之前，我得完成一个仪式。”

“什么仪式？”先寇布好奇地看着杨威利，后者则温柔而庄重地注视着他的眼睛说：

“早安。”

“噢，对！”先寇布想起十三年前在图书馆的对话，凑上前去亲吻杨威利的额头，郑重地回应：

“早安。”

-The End-

2021.02.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁能相信，就这么区区一千四百字，作者竟然写到肾亏+腱鞘炎发作。
> 
> 因为下一篇先杨会很苦，所以先写这个以备将来太苦写不下去时拿来回回甜。
> 
> 没了，社畜本畜即将沉迷工作去了。谢谢大家！♥


End file.
